twilight next generation
by Rachel-Judd
Summary: this is twilight the next generation Rosalie and emmett have 3 girls and 1 boy Bella and Edward have 1 boy and 2 girls and Alice and Jasper have 2 boys twins,1 girl and 1 boy twins
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's POV

Jasper's POV

I couldn't believe my wife had just told me she was pregnant. How could this happen. I'll admit she'd been acting really weird, the past couple of weeks. But how could she be pregnant Carlisle had told me, after my transformation that it wasn't possible, but Alice was here now telling me she had proved him wrong. Could Carlisle be wrong? I mean, was it possible, but isn't that what this is all about, THE POSSIBLE. Ok I was making my head hurt. But was it really possible that Alice, MY ALICE, was Pregnant …

Alice's POV

I had been … craving human food, the human food that Bella used to eat. Not only that but I would try to throw up, only I wouldn't throw up anything. I was thinking I was pregnant, but after my transformation Carlisle explained that vampires couldn't get pregnant, because we were dead. But, I was craving HUMAN FOOD, I was craving ICE CREAM, and COOKIES, and LASANA, and my biggest craving was for FRENCH FRIES! I of course blocked Edward off from my thoughts and waited till everyone went hunting (Jasper had wanted to go but I had told him that I really, really needed him to stay so we could talk, and of course what I want and Jasper is in the power to give I get!) then I had waited till he was about to rip my head off because they were out of the house, Edward couldn't hear and if I hurried he might be able to accompany them. So, when Jasper was about to kill me I blurted out, "Ok, I'm ready to talk," but my voice had been slightly off and he caught onto it and sat down beside me on the couch and said "Hey, babe, what is it?" that was it when he said that in that sweet Jasper tone, I completely lost it and told him what had been happening to me for the past 2 months. When I had told him I thought I might be pregnant, I think he went into shock. I was shocked I had actually said it. And we sat there until I asked Jasper "so, what do we do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

Jasper's POV

Pregnant. There is no way, Alice is Pregnant. I was shocked out of my ramblings when Alice asked me "so, what do we do?" I turned to look at her, and for the second time since I have ever been with Alice, she looked scared. It broke my heart I answered her "I don't know, but we'll figure it out together, ok" she just nodded. I couldn't believe that this was my always happy, sometimes hyper, Alice. She looked so tiny right then. I couldn't believe that she would keep this to herself for 2 months. that she would try and figure this out on her own. Well from now on I would be there every step of the way, and if it turned out that she was pregnant than, I was going to be there for our baby.

"Why don't we talk to Carlisle when he gets back, ok."

"Ok, but Jazz?"

"Yeah"

"You won't be mad or anything if this is just some weird vampire mid-life crisis, will you?"

"No, of course not Ali, I love you and nothing and I mean nothing will ever change that"

"I love you too. So, how do you think this happened?"

"Well, when a mommy and …" I was hit very lightly in the back of the head.

"I was being series Jazz!"

"I'm sorry, but couldn't resist." I got another smack but this time on the arm, though less hard and a very passionate kiss from Alice.

"Ok since you clearly have no clue as to what I'm talking about, you remember when Carlisle told us that vampires can't get pregnant because were dead and all that, right."

"Yes" I answered then kissed her, she may be small but she was very smart, and clever and beautiful and …

"Earth to Jasper"

"I'm here"

"Now you remember..."

"Yes, yes"

"Well that was what I was referring to. So, how could I possibly be pregnant, but I mean what else could possibly be wrong with me?"

She was starting to freak out so I quickly kissed her and said "Alice, calm down when Carlisle gets back tomorrow we'll talk to him,"

"Ok, ok."

We sat there for what felt like an hour or so until Alice jumped.

"What is it?" I asked startled.

"Nothing"

"Alice!" I growled.

"What?"

"Ali, you dealt with this for what, 2 months at least, let me help you please,"

"Ok, ok" she paused. "Listen, really, really hard."

I complied. And heard a heartbeat it was faint, very faint, but it was a heartbeat. I jumped, and Ali asked "you heard it didn't you?"

"Yeah"

After that I carried Ali up to our room and to my amazement after an hour of laying their basking in each other's company I notice Ali was breathing deeply as if asleep, so I asked "Alice?" no answer. "Alice, this isn't funny!" now I talked normally. She didn't wake. So I screamed, "ALICE!!" she jumped "no need to shout! I'm awake."

"That's just it Ali you weren't awake, you fell asleep!" She looked at me as if I'd grown a second head then it dawned on her. "Oh my god, Jazz" I immediately went over to her, wrapping my arms around her hugging her, and kissed the top of her head saying "just a couple more hours Ali then we'll figure out what's wrong ok, go back to sleep." It felt strange to say that, to say go to sleep when Ali or I couldn't even remember sleeping, what it felt like to sleep. Half an hour later Alice was fast asleep.

Ali was still sleeping when Carlisle and Esme came back, Rosalie and Emmett stayed out for a while and Edward went back to Bella's house. I kissed Alice's head and went to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you, now!" he could tell by the tone of my voice that something was wrong so could Esme. "Jasper, what's wrong?" Esme asked. "No offence Esme, but I need to talk to Carlisle alone." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I lead Carlisle up to mine and Ali's room and told him everything she had told me and showed him how she now slept, and about the heartbeat. When I was explaining about the heartbeat Alice stirred and I was at her side in an instant, "Ali, Carlisle's back," "Really," "yeah."

"Good afternoon, Alice, how are you?" she shrugged in response to his question. "Ok, I guess." She then turned to me, "I guess you told him everything then." "Yeah, I hope you don't mind I didn't want you to have to do it again." She looked at me for a minute then kissed me hard on the lips. "Ok you two break it up if you want my thoughts." We immediately stopped kissing. Carlisle chuckled. "Does anyone else know about this?" He asked Ali and me. "No," Ali answered. "Just Jazz, I told him last night." "Hmmm," Carlisle thought. He thought for a couple of minutes then went into an assault of question, all directed at Alice, a few were directed at me, but most were for her, I listened carefully, watching Carlisle's reaction to each answer that Ali gave him. After he finished his questions he thought carefully, he spoke ten minutes later.

"Well Alice, I'm going to be keeping an eye on you, everything points to you being pregnant, but it's never happened, though, I don't see why it couldn't be a power. Never mind that there's no way to do a pregnancy test on a vampire. So, I won't be able to tell if you are pregnant, we'll just have to watch and wait. In the mean time, Jasper, pay attention, I have no idea what's going to happen next or when that thing is going to happen, so I'm setting rules down, you of course don't have to follow them, but, Jasper if you want Alice to get through this, you'll listen to me, ok!"

"Ok"

"Since, you're sleeping, and eating human food, it might be possible that you will become 'fragile' like Bella or any other human being so, you need to be careful. Jasper, you will need to mind your strength, all the time, I know Alice isn't fragile yet, but she could become at any time. Alice, no heavy lifting, limit all work, and yes that means on your shopping trips and every one else's shopping. Get eight to nine hours of sleep every night. I would suggest that you give into your food cravings, and, no offence intended, you or Jasper haven't cooked for along time, so, might I suggest you get Bella to cook something for you, or go get something out. My main point just being to do what your body tells you to do, and be careful, handle yourself the way you would handle a human, and Jasper handle her with extreme care. If it's ok with the two of you I will be telling the rest of the family, so they can handle you with care," with that he walked out of our room. I looked at Alice. Carlisle thought she pregnant. Alice was pregnant.

**Please please please review and tell me some of your ideas that can happen later on or names for the children**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV

Alice's POV

I felt Jasper's eyes on me so I turned around and saw that big goofy grin he has plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you happy?"

"What?" I repeated.

"Are-you-happy?" he repeated as if I hadn't understood him.

"Hmmm…as long as I have you, I'm happy." I got a gentle kiss in return noticing how he took care to mind how hard he kissed me or how hard his touch was. I scowled.

"What?" he asked in response to my scowl.

"Nothing"

"Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen!" He sounded angry.

"What!?" I said exasperated.

"Alice, I know that face, what's wrong baby," he paused. "Please tell me." He pouted, I couldn't resist.

"It just, all this"

I paused not sure how to express my frustration, my being afraid. About all the new changes, how he was willing to do anything to protect me. I had another life in me, it scared me, and it really, really scared me.

"I'm just used to you being a little more, I don't know Jasper, I … I –I'm scared." I broke down crying, and Jasper wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him.

He comforted me telling me it was going to be ok. I had no idea how long I cried but when I pulled away I noticed that my face and Jasper's shirt was soaked. I had actually cried, cried actual tears! This fact brought on a whole new round of tears. Jazz just pulled me to him again and started to comfort me again, holding me. I fell asleep in my angel's arms. I woke up the next morning with Jasper's arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes, and Jazz kissed me gently.

"Good morning, my Alice."

"Good morning, my angel."

"So, are you hungry?"

"Why?"

"Because, I got you breakfast."

"Uh, What _kind_ of breakfast?"

"The _human_ kind."

"Mmm…. So, what's for breakfast?"

"Why don't you go see."

"Ok, but only if you carry me."

"Ok"

Jasper carried me out of our room, and down the stairs and into the kitchen. He set me on a chair and set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. He then proceeded to set 2 other plates and a fork in front of me, on the second plate their was strawberries, grapes, apples, mangos, oranges, and pineapples, on the other plate there was scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns.

"Jazz how do you expect me to eat all of this?" he laughed his big, hearty laugh

"I don't, I just thought you should have a variety of things to eat,"

"Oh, Jasper I love you, but who did you bully into making me breakfast?"

"Nobody, I bought it at a place in Port Angles." I gave him my 'yeah, right, sure you did' look and he added "ok, Bella went and got it for me, but I didn't do any thing to her, I swear!"

"Ok, just so long as Bella wasn't bullied, or intimidated, or insulted, or blackmailed." He didn't flinch when I mentioned any of them so I figured that there was nothing to worry about.

I dived into my pancakes then the strawberries, and surprised myself when I ate every thing but a few bites.

"See," I told Jasper when I was done " told you I wouldn't eat everything!"

He just chuckled.

See I was different than what people thought, I put up my tough girl exterior but I really wasn't. Jasper could see right through my tough girl exterior. See after what happened with the Volturi, Bella and Rosalie became, sort of best friends. Bella had been changed after mine. Edward, and her graduation, about three months ago. She and Edward had gone off hunting with the others, and then they were going to stay in the cabin we had built far in the forest. Edward was going to ask Bella to marry him there. Jasper's voice brought me back to reality.

"So, what does my Ali want to do today?"

"Talk to Carlisle"

"Uh…didn't we do that yesterday?"

"Yes, Jazz I need to run an idea by him. Ok"

"Oh, ok, let's go"

We walked upstairs to Carlisle's office, I knocked on the door, I didn't hear him say 'come in' but obviously Jasper did he opened the door and walked in me trailing behind him. Jasper said something so fast I couldn't catch it. I looked at him, confused. He smiled, "I spoke in normal vampire fastness, and you couldn't understand a word I said could you?"

"No" I said, sinking into a chair, I was shocked, how could a vampire not hear vampire speed speech.

"Ali , are you ok?" Jasper was kneeling in front of me. His eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah, fine"

"Did you want to ask me some thing?"

"More like run an idea by you"

"Ok, let's hear it"

"What if we went to the hospital and you did an ultrasound on me, I mean it would prove if I was pregnant or not."

Carlisle thought for a moment, "I see no reason to not try it, I leave for the hospital in half an hour if you want to come along, I could have one of the nurses set up a room."

"Ok" I said pleased that my idea would at least be tested.

Carlisle had called ahead so that when he, Jasper, and I walked in Carlisle led us straight into a room on the 9th floor. The room had a bed and an ultrasound machine, and several other machines.

"Ok, Alice, get up on the table, and shirt up." At the last statement, Jasper growled. Carlisle laughed, "Sorry Jasper it must be done!"

I got up on the table, it crinkled slightly, and lied back pulling my shirt up slightly to show my stomach. Carlisle put on some gloves, and squirted some very cold gel on my stomach. I screeched.

"What?" Carlisle said jumping slightly.

"It's cold!!"

"Oooh"

Jasper just chuckled slightly. Carlisle put the sensor on my stomach. I looked on the screen and saw my baby.

"Well, Alice ,you are indeed pregnant, there's your babies." He pointed to two blobs inside another two blobs on the tiny screen.

"So, Alice is really pregnant then."

"Yes, jasper , I'm really pregnant." He had the biggest, most infectious grin on his face; I couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Alice," Carlisle caught my attention.

"Yes,"

"I'm going to take a few pictures and I'll let you know roughly, how far you are."

"Ok"

He took five pictures all different angles. He printed out six, he handed one to me and took the others out of the room saying, "I'll see you two at home, Alice no driving, and Jasper keep your speed under 90." Jasper's response to this was "sweet, I get to drive, hey under 90 come on Carlisle." I laughed; Jasper couldn't stand to go slow. The entire drive home Jazz drove at 89 miles an hour. I was looking at the picture of my babies; I was suddenly over come with a rush of love, and over protectiveness. A smile spread over my face, I loved these babies already.

We pulled into the drive way and jasper shut off the car, I kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"What, I can't kiss my husband, my sweet, wonderful, over protective adorable…" I trailed off smiling and crying like a mad woman. "Oooh, I love you." I suddenly cried, and kissed him. Our kisses became more passionate and Jasper suddenly broke off starting to say "Alice we..." I interrupted him "I know, I know, no sex or extreme make out sessions." He smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We got out and headed toward the house hand in hand, when he pulled me toward the woods suddenly. "Jazz, what are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you, about what you said last night."

"What did I say last night? Oooh, no, I don't sleep talk do I that would be so mortifying." Oh my god I could _not_ sleep talk that would be horrible.

"No, Alice you don't sleep talk, don't you think I would I have already made fun of you for that already." He had a point, the second I woke up, the first thing out of his mouth would have been 'do you know you talk in your sleep, you said' whatever I had said but I obviously didn't sleep talk.

"You have a point, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Last night you said… you said you were scared, Alice, and don't lie, I saw it in your eyes, you were scared. I want to know what you're scared of Ali, I …I –I want to help you, your everything to me, EVERYTHING, Alice, I want to know what's going on, ok"

"Oh, Jazz , yes last night I was scared. I was scared of what was happening, I mean what if you suddenly wanted to go out and eat a steak, that's cooked Jasper, and what if Carlisle didn't have an answer for us, what if he did, but it wasn't one we liked or wanted, what if you hated me!" What if Jasper hadn't accepted me? I couldn't stand it, life WITHOUT my Jasper, my cute little Jasper. I started shaking, tears threatening to spill over my eyelids. Jasper went into action immediately, wrapping his arms around me, whispering something in vampire speed speech. This made me actually start crying and hard, my life was disappearing in front of my eyes. Jasper realizing that his speech was to fast for me to understand, and making me more upset, slowed it down, saying "Ali, I love you, I would never be mad at you for something that's not your control. And I could never _ever_ hate you Alice, **I LOVE YOU!**" He hugged me a little tighter. "I LOVE YOU!!" He repeated. My sobs simmered down, damn pregnancy hormones!

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too"

I hugged him, he hugged back.

"So, was that what you were afraid of, me leaving _you_?"

I nodded lightly. I heard him laugh lightly.

"Alice, when I first met you I couldn't believe some one as beautiful as you would want some one like me. I was constantly afraid, and still am afraid that one day you'll come to your senses and you'll leave me, for some one else, but I don't feel like I have to attack every guy that looks at you, just the ones you look back at." I chuckled.

"Did you really think I would leave you?"

"Yes, what about you, my Ali, did you think I would leave you?"

"Yes!"

"In the car you were smiling, why were you smiling?"

"Because, I am the happiest and luckiest women in the world."

"Good, now let's go show Esme, her first grandchildren. Do you still have that picture?"

"Yes, of course! Let's go!"

We went into the house Esme came right up to us and hugged me lightly and told us Carlisle called explaining everything and that he said to tell me, I was at least two months, if not three months into my pregnancy and I would be pregnant for 7/8 months due to my height.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I all went hunting, Jasper had wanted to go but Alice wouldn't let him. After we hunted, Carlisle and Esme went home, and Rosalie and Emmett went some where, and Edward was taking me to a cabin the Cullen's built, it was hidden far behind the house, a couple miles from their house, our house. Edward had finally changed me three months ago. Since the change we had learned that I couldn't stand the taste of human blood, the smell was ok but NOT appetizing, and animal blood to me was human blood to Edward and the others, that I was only a klutz when I wasn't thinking about it, that I could keep up with Edward when he ran. I had also forgiven Rosalie (about a thousand times) for the Volturi incident, and we had become best friends.

"We're here," Edward's voice woke me from my memories.

I gasped. It was beautiful! It was on the edge of a meadow, like mine and Edward's except this one had a stream going through one end of it (the opposite end of the cabin).

"Edward, it's beautiful."

"The only beauty I see is you" if I had been human I would have blushed crimson. I looked behind me at Edward and saw him on one knee, a black velvet ring box in his hand. I gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He seemed nervous, as he asked. I pounced on him, screaming, "YES, YES, YES," he opened the box and pulled out a white gold ring with a diamond in the middle and two topaz stones on the sides, and slipped it on my left ring finger, then kissed me passionately, all traces of nervousness gone. After about ten minutes of extreme kissing he picked me up and carried me off into the cabin.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Edward and I sat in bed watching the sun rise from the wall sized window on the wall opposite the bed.

"Why here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you pick here to propose, I mean it beautiful Edward but I didn't need something special, I love you, and would have married you no matter were you asked me to be Mrs. Edward Cullen or will I be Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen.?"

"To answer your first question, I don't know it just seemed perfect, and it was a place you haven't see before," he shrugged. "As for you not needing something special, Bella you are special, you should have the most special, unique, beautiful, and best of everything. And I am glad to hear you say you would have said yes to me no matter where I proposed, as for you being Mrs. Edward Cullen or Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen that's up to you. And I love you too."

"When you asked me to marry you, you seemed nervous, where you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Bella, all men are nervous when they ask a woman to marry them, plus I was still a little nervous that you didn't want to marry me for another couple of years and that would have been fine, I mean I love you and I know you love me, though I still don't understand it…" he was rambling so I silenced him with a kiss. I pulled away.

"You were rambling." I explained.

"Oh,"

"did you honestly think that I would say no, I died for you Edward, I gave up everything for you, and I wanted to do it, but still after every thing we have been through, how can you think a little thing like me wanting to not marry you right now would be a problem, so long as I was willing to marry you, even if it was a couple of years, but I don't, so no problem, no need to be nervous." I smiled, and kissed him again.

"I guess your right," he sighed. "But, I still can't help it if I'm nervous." And before I could argue, he kissed me again and Edward removed his shirt that was on me, and we spent the rest of the day in bed. (a/n: this is when Rosalie is eating breakfast)

Jasper's POV

(a/n this picks up where the last Jasper's POV left off)

Carlisle had just left, I had my eyes glued to Alice, I had a smile on my face. I was really happy; I was going to be a father. This was exciting. Alice turned around and asked me "What?"

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

"Are-you-happy?"

"Hmmm…as long as I have you, I'm happy." I kissed her gently, making sure to not kiss her to hard. When I pulled away, she had a scowl on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" how dare she, first she doesn't tell me what's going on, and I know she's scared out of her mind, I hate when she's like this. She keeps everything to herself.

"Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen!"

"What!?" She said exasperated. I decided to go with the more calm approach.

"Alice, I know that face, what's wrong baby," I paused, giving her an opening to stop or answer me. "Please tell me." I pouted, she couldn't resist.

"It just, all this" she paused.

"I'm just used to you being a little more, I don't know Jasper, I … I –I'm scared." She broke down crying.

I wrapped my arms around her being careful of her stomach, and my strength and pulled her to me. I told her it was going to be ok, that she was going to be ok, and biggest of all that WE were going to be ok. I let her get everything out. I had no idea how long we had been like that, but only when she pulled away did I notice that my shirt and her face was soaking wet, she was crying, crying actual tears. This fact of course brought on a fresh set of tears from Alice. I just pulled her to me again, being careful of her stomach and my strength, and comforted her till she fell asleep. I covered her with covers not sure if she could now get cold, but not taking any chances. I changed my shirt and wiped the tears from Ali's cheeks before I set out to look for Carlisle. I finally found him and asked him about the crying thing, and if Ali could get cold and if her pregnancy would affect her hearing or eyesight. I got my answers and left, going back to my beautiful Alice. I watched her sleep for a few hours before I asked Bella to get Alice some breakfast, since she had more interaction with her father when she was a human than I did, so I figured she would know more about were to get good tasting, human food. I would definitely have to have Bella teach me how to cook. I could hear a noise in the room, so I went back in and went into bed putting my arms around her. She opened her eyes, so I kissed her gently.  
"Good morning, my Alice."

"Good morning, my Angel."

"So, are you hungry?"

"Why?"

"Because, I got you breakfast."

"Uh, What _kind_ of breakfast?"

"The _human_ kind."

"Mmm…. So, what's for breakfast?"

"Why don't you go see."

"Ok, but only if you carry me."

"Ok"

I carried her out of our room, and down the stairs and into the kitchen. I set her on a chair and set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her. Then proceeded to set 2 other plates and a fork in front of her, on the second plate their was strawberries, grapes, apples, mangos, oranges, and pineapples, on the other plate there was scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns.

"Jasper how do you expect me to eat all of this?" I laughed.

"I don't, I just thought you should have a variety of things to eat,"

"Oh, Jasper I love you, but who did you bully into making me breakfast?"

"Nobody, I bought it at a place in Port Angles." She gave me that 'yeah, right, sure you did' look and I added "ok, Bella went and got it for me, but I didn't do any thing to her, I swear!"

"Ok, just so long as Bella wasn't bullied, or intimidated, or insulted, or blackmailed." I didn't flinch, and Ali knew it , she knew, hell I knew I didn't do any thing to Bella. She dived into her pancakes then the strawberries, and I wasn't surprised when she ate everything.

"See," she told me, showing me the three or four bites on her plate "I told you I wouldn't eat everything!"

I just chuckled.

Alice was different than she led on she was sensitive even though she put up her tough girl exterior but she really wasn't. I could see right through her tough girl exterior. See after what happened with the Volturi, Bella and Rosalie became friends which amazed me, but I didn't let it show. Bella had been changed after me, Edward, and her's graduation, about three months. She and Edward had gone off hunting with the others, and then they were going to stay in the cabin we had built far in the forest. Edward was going to ask Bella to marry him there. I shook myself from my daydream.

"So, what does my Alice want to do today?"

"Talk to Carlisle"

"Uh…didn't we do that yesterday?" I asked confused, and concerned.

"Yes, Jazz I need to run an idea by him. Ok"

"Oh, ok, let's go" Ali and her ideas.

We walked upstairs to Carlisle's office, she knocked on the door, she obviously didn't hear him say 'come in' but I did and opened the door. I walked in Ali trailing behind me. I said to Carlisle in vampire speed speech (a name Ali came up with) "she didn't hear you say 'come in'" referring back to our conversation yesterday. Alice looked at me confused. I smiled, "I spoke in normal vampire fastness, and you couldn't understand a word I said could you?"

"No" she said, sinking into a chair.

"Ali, are you ok?" I kneeled in front of her, full of concern, and sort of hoping she wouldn't go on a crying spree this early in the morning.

"Yeah, yeah, fine"

"Did you want to ask me some thing?"

"More like run an idea by you"

"Ok, let's hear it"

"What if we went to the hospital and you did an ultrasound on me, I mean it would prove if I was pregnant or not."

Carlisle thought for a moment, "I see no reason to not try it, I leave for the hospital in half an hour if you want to come along, I could have one of the nurses set up a room."

"Ok"

Carlisle had called ahead so that when we walked in Carlisle led us straight into a room on the 9th floor. The room had a bed and a lot of machines.

"Ok, Alice, get up on the table, and shirt up." At the last statement, I growled, an involuntary reflexes to anyone taking off Alice's cloths. Carlisle laughed, "Sorry Jasper it must be done!"

She got up on the table; it crinkled slightly, and lied back pulling her shirt up slightly to show her stomach. Carlisle put on some gloves, and squirted some gel on her stomach. Alice screeched.

"What?" Carlisle said jumping slightly.

"It's cold!!"

"Oooh"

Jasper just chuckled slightly. Carlisle put the sensor on her stomach. I looked on the screen and saw my baby.

"Well, Alice, you are indeed pregnant, there are your babies." He pointed to the two blobs inside of two other blobs on the tiny screen.

"So, Alice is really pregnant then."

"Yes, Jasper, I'm really pregnant." I had the biggest, most infectious grin on my face; I knew she couldn't help smiling back at me.

"Alice," Carlisle caught her attention.

"Yes,"

"I'm going to take a few pictures and I'll let you know roughly, how far you are."

"Ok"

He took five pictures all different angles. He printed out six, he handed one to her and took the others out of the room saying, "I'll see you two at home, Alice no driving, and Jasper keep your speed under 90." My response to this was "sweet, I get to drive, hey under 90 come on Carlisle." Alice laughed; I understood her laughing I couldn't stand to go slow. The entire drive home I drove at 89 miles an hour. Alice was looking at the picture Carlisle gave her, she suddenly had a big smile on her face.

We pulled into the drive way and I shut off the car, Alice kissed me.

"What was that for?"

"What, I can't kiss my husband, my sweet, wonderful, over protective adorable…" she trailed off smiling and crying like a mad woman. "Oooh, I love you." She suddenly cried, and kissed me. Our kisses became more passionate and I broke off not wanting to hurt her. "Ali we..." I interrupted him "I know, I know, no sex or extreme make out sessions." I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We got out and headed toward the house hand in hand, when I pulled me toward the woods suddenly. "Jasper, what are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you, about what you said last night."

"What did I say last night? Oooh, no, I don't sleep talk do I that would be so mortifying." She thought she sleep talked? Interesting. "No, Alice you don't sleep talk, don't you think I would I have already made fun of you for that already."

"You have a point, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Last night you said… you said you were scared, Alice, and don't lie, I saw it in your eyes, you were scared. I want to know what you're scared of Ali, I …I –I want to help you, your everything to me, EVERYTHING, Alice, I want to know what's going on, ok"

"Oh, Jasper, yes last night I was scared. I was scared of what was happening, I mean what if you suddenly wanted to go out and eat a steak, that's cooked Jasper, and what if Carlisle didn't have an answer for us, what if he did, but it wasn't one we liked or wanted, what if you hated me!" What if I hated ALice? NEVER EVER COULD I HATE HER. She started shaking, tears threatening to spill over her eyelids. I went into action immediately, wrapping my arms around her, whispering 'it's going to be ok, I'm not leaving you' in vampire speed speech. I realized that my speech was to fast for her to understand, and making her more upset, slowed it down, saying "Ali, I love you, I would never be mad at you for something that's not your control. And I could never _ever_ hate you Alice, **I LOVE YOU!**" I hugged her a little tighter. "I LOVE YOU!!" I repeated. Her sobs simmered down.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too"

She hugged me, I hugged back.

"So, was that what you were afraid of, me leaving _you_?"

She nodded lightly. I laugh lightly.

"Alice, when I first met you I couldn't believe some one as beautiful as you would want some one like me. I was constantly afraid, and still am afraid that one day you'll come to your senses and you'll leave me, for some one else, but I don't feel like I have to attack every guy that looks at you, just the ones you look back at." she chuckled.

"Did you really think I would leave you?"

"Yes, what about you, my Ali, did you think I would leave you?"

"Yes!"

"In the car you were smiling, why were you smiling?"

"Because, I am the happiest and luckiest women in the world."

"Good, now let's go show Esme, her first grandchildren. You do still have that picture, right?"

"Yes, of course! Let's go!"

We went into the house Esme came right up to us and hugged her lightly and told us Carlisle called explaining everything and that he said to tell her, she was at least two months, if not three months into her pregnancy and said she would be pregnant for 7/8 months because of her size.


	5. Chapter 5

4 Months Later…

4 Months Later…

Alice's POV

I was seven months pregnant and HUGE!! I still had my super strength and my super speed. I also acquired the over protective mother roll, even though my babies hadn't even been born yet. I still drank blood, but due to my size and being so fragile I could no longer hunt, and Jasper was hunting what ever I asked for and brought it back and put it in a glass. My God, I love that man, I really do. I of course still ate human food, I even learned how to cook, some what. Edward and Bella got married 2 months ago, and then went to Alaska for their 2 week honeymoon. Since Bella had learned that I was pregnant and craved human food she made me whatever I wanted, she really was a sweet girl. She was my sister, and she was starting to really grow on me even more. When they went away for their honeymoon, I was miserable, without my little sister/in house chief.

So, here I was sitting on the couch the living room watching a TV show Bella had gotten me addicted to, when Rosalie came and sat next to me. Rosalie and I were sisters, we loved each other, and fought with each other, and we went shopping together.

"Hey" I said to her.

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." I gave her a look, I loved her and everything but Rosalie and I rarely just 'hung out'.

"Ok, may be there's something," Rosalie amended. I waited for her to continue, and when she didn't I asked.

"What is it Rose?"

"I think I'm pregnant, I mean if it's possible for you to get pregnant, than it's possible for me to as well, right?"

"Rose, Ok, so I sort of know, I saw that you were, but my visions aren't always right" I said excitedly.

"Wait Alice, you saw it and you still doubt it!"

"Well, like I said my visions aren't always right."

"How did you know you were pregnant?"

"Well, the first clue was the craving for human food. The next was the vomiting, of course nothing came up, but still. After that I mean being pregnant was the first thing that came to mind, I mean considering the rate at which Jasper and I ..." she interrupted me there.

"Alice I really don't need to hear about it."

"Sorry, but after that I told Jasper and we talked to Carlisle. I came up with the idea to do an ultrasound, and what do you know four months later, here we are."

"Ok, thanks, Alice"

"No problem"

"Hey Rose,"

"Yeah"

"Have you been told when my babies are going to be born yet?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you!"

"ROSE, IT'S NOT FAIR I CAN'T SEE IT IN MY VISIONS!!"

She laughed and left the room quickly as I threw the remote at her head. Jasper came in, the remote wising by his elbow. He looked at me in that 'should I just leave you alone' look he had acquired over the years, and was heightened by my pregnancy.

"Could you get that," I asked pointing to the remote.

"Sure" after retrieving the remote he came over to me and kissed me. Our babies kicked, and Jasper could tell by the way I flinched. These babies where defiantly two boys, and they hurt too.

"I hate when our babies do that" concern for me filling his eyes.

"Jazz I'm fine, and I will be glad when there out of me."

"_He_, huh"

"Yes Jazz I think its two boys."

"Well, I think it's a girl and a boy, and I hope they inherit their mother's extraordinary beauty." I kissed him, and he continued.

"So, why were you throwing this," he held up the remote, "at poor Rosalie?"

"Because, she knows when our baby's going to be born, and SHE WON'T TELL ME!" I shouted the last part so Rosalie could hear me, and to get the frustration out of my system.

"Oh, but can't you see it in a vision"

"Owww!! And no I can't" our babies kicked again at hearing me yell.

"What's wrong?" Jasper sprang from his seat as if there was hot coals there.

"Just that _your sons_ keep kicking _me_! And on the inside too."

"Oh, poor Alice," he was smiling. "I love you, my gorgeous Ali, and you are beautiful even though you're pregnant" he added, upon seeing my face of disbelief.

"Jazz, I'm a whale, how can I possibly be pretty?"

"Your not pretty, your beautiful, Ali, and your even more so, while your pregnant."

"You are so sweet."

Rosalie's POV

"SHE WON'T TELL ME!" I heard Alice shout from the living room. I chuckled. She and Jasper's babies were supposed to be born on, March 21. In three days it was Valentine's Day, and I had work to do, I thought I was pregnant and what Alice had told me had made me more convinced. I wanted to tell Emmett on Valentine's Day, so I headed up for Carlisle's office.

On my way back from the hospital, holding a picture of my baby in my hands. Carlisle said I had to follow the speed limits since if I was driving myself. I decided I couldn't wait two days to tell emmett so I was telling him as soon as I got out of this car, I was so excited. Carlisle said he would do measurements but I was probably three months pregnant. Carlisle also said that the same rules that were in place for Alice were now in place for me.

I pulled in the drive way, to find Emmett on the front porch, as soon as he saw me he came up to the car, I shut it off and got out.

"Wow that was fast."

"Actually I didn't go shopping." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really,"

"Yes, I went with Carlisle to see if I was pregnant," he looked surprised.

"Rose, you really think,"

"Not think, know, and yes I am." I handed him the picture. He looked shocked for a minute, then hugged me a little too tightly,

"Emmett, too tight" He pulled back immediately, looking worried.

"Sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine"

"In that case," he kissed me being careful this time, not to kiss or hug me too tight. He then asked, "So, I guess the same rules Alice had apply to you too now."

"Yeah" He smiled and I could feel the happiness washing over him. He then picked me up and carried me in the house and as soon as we were in he put me down and shouted, "ROSALIE IS PREGNANT," to everyone in then house.

"Not how I would have chosen to tell everyone, but ok"

"Sorry, but you did tell Carlisle _before_ you told me."

"Ok, you have a point, Sorry; I just wanted to know for sure so I didn't get your hopes up or any thing." Emmett didn't have a chance to answer me because at that moment Bella came straight at me and gave me a massive hug, being careful not to squeeze too tight, but then she started the 'congratulations, and can I make you any thing' thing she did with Alice, next I saw Edward, he hugged me, being very careful, and said, "congratulations, Rosalie and Emmett." He gave Emmett a brotherly hug, not holding back his strength; I could tell this was going to get annoying.

"Now you know how I feel," Alice said. She came over to me and hugged me the best she could, with her big belly and me now deemed 'fragile'. Bella came over too us, "I now have two pregnant sisters, this is so cool, I'm going to have four nephews."

"And how do you know our babies are going to be boys?" Jasper complained.

"Woman's intuition" she said simply.

"You really think I'm going to have a boy and?" I asked her.

"Yes not just one but two!"

"I personally think Bella's right, these babies are defiantly boys," Alice added. So, Bella thought I was going to have two boys as well. I wanted a boy and a girl, mine and Alice's babies would only be 4 months apart, and they would go to school together and everything. All of a sudden I got a craving for a kind of cookie my human mom used to make, I didn't remember, the name, her name or anything, I just remembered that they were very very good and my human mom made them.

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe that Rosalie was pregnant. I would have some questions for Carlisle when he got back. Edward gave me a brotherly hug and told me congratulations. Jasper clasped me on the back saying "way to go Emmett." I heard Bella say "I now have two pregnant sisters, this is so cool, and I'm going to have four nephews."

"And how do you know our babies are going to be two boys?" Jasper complained.

"Woman's intuition" she said simply.

"You really think I'm going to have a boy and a girl?" Rosalie asked her.

"Yes not just one but two!"

"I personally think Bella's right, these babies are defiantly boys," Alice added. Well this was going to be interesting, Rosalie told me that Alice's babies were going to be born on March 21, and if Rosalie was three month pregnant that means our babies would be born in August some time. Hmm… Bella thought our babies were boys, I would have to ask Rosalie which she wanted, and once we were locked in our room.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper's POV

Jasper's POV

I was walking in to the living room when I heard, "Have you been told when my babies are going to be born yet?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you, cause you can't find out from your visions!"

"ROSALIE!!"

Rose ran past me laughing, I walked into the living room, and a remote whizzed by my elbow, where Rose's head had been milliseconds before. I gave Alice the 'should I just leave you alone' look I had acquired over the years and my sense for detecting these moods had only heightened by her pregnancy.

"Could you get that," she said pointing to the remote.

"Sure," I retrieved the remote, and went over to her and kissed her. Alice flinched, our babies just kicked.

"I hate when our babies do that." I really did hate it, she or he was hurting Ali!

"Jazz I'm fine, and will be glad when there out of me." So, Alice thought it was a boy.

"_He_, huh"

"Yes Jazz I think it's two boys."

"Well, I think it's a girl and a boy, and I hope they inherits their mother's extraordinary beauty." She kissed me, and I continued. "So, why were you throwing this," I held up the remote, "at poor Rosalie?"

"Because, she knows when our baby's going to be born, and SHE WON'T TELL ME!" I shouted the last part so Rosalie could hear me, and to get the frustration out of my system.

"Oh, but can't you see it in a vision"

"Owww!! And no I can't" our babies kicked again at hearing me yell.

"What's wrong?" I sprang from my seat as if there was hot coals there.

"Just _your sons_, keeps kicking _me_! And on the inside too."

"Oh, poor Alice," I smiled, I felt bad that our babies were hurting her but, "I love you, my gorgeous Ali, and you are beautiful even though you're pregnant." I added the last part when I saw her face, she looked like she didn't believe me.

"Jasper, I'm a whale, how can I possibly be pretty?"

"Your not pretty, your beautiful, Ali, and your even more so, while your pregnant."

"You are so sweet." Alice and I just sat and watched TV for a couple of hours. I heard the front door open and Emmett shout, "ROSALIE IS PREGNANT," to everyone in the house. I got up and turned to help Ali up, she scowled, "I can get up on my own you know."

"Is it a crime to want to help my wife?" She gave me another scowl, but allowed me to help her up. I heard Bella and Edward in the other room giving Rosalie and Emmett congratulations. We walked in to Edward giving Emmett a brotherly hug and Rosalie looking annoyed.

"Now you know how I feel," Alice said. She went over to Rose and hugged her. It was actually kind of funny with Alice's seven month pregnant belly and Rose now deemed fragile. I went over to Emmett and clasped him on the back saying, "way to go Emmett." Wow, two pregnant women in the house, Ohhhhh man I was in for it. We were all in for it. I felt really bad for Emmett, having to live with Rose for nine months, and be a guy, man that's tough.

I heard Bella say "I now have two pregnant sisters, this is so cool, I'm going to have four nephews."

"And how do you know our babies is going to be a boy?" I complained. Alice and Bella both thought our babies were boys, personally I was happy with either, but I did want a girl, hopefully with Alice's adorable smile.

"Woman's intuition" she said simply. Woman's intuition huh, like that was real.

"You really think I'm going to have a boy?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"Yes!" Bella replied back excitedly

"I personally think Bella's right, these babies are defiantly boys," Alice added. I would have to ask Alice if she _wanted _ boys or if she just thought they were boys. Alice grabbed my arm and carted me off up stairs, it was amazing that she had kept her vampire strength and speed, but lost her hearing and eyesight.

"What?" I asked.

"Just wanted to give Emmett and Rosalie some space,"

"Ahhh,"

Emmett's POV

I saw Alice drag Jasper upstairs, and Bella and Edward were going some where, so I dragged Rose up to our room, and kissed her being gentle, but not to gentle, I felt the annoyance that went through Rose when everyone held back their strength. It turned into a whole make out session, and I stopped as Rose was pushing us to the bed.

"Rose," she interrupted me, "I know, I know you don't want to hurt me right?" I smiled at her, not needing to be an empathy to know she wasn't angry.

"Yeah I'm sorry Rose."

"It's ok, it is kind of my fault and all"

"What? Rosalie this isn't your fault. Being fragile is not your fault, just like being pregnant; it took the both of us to do that." Rosalie just smiled up at me, and stood on her tips of her feet, I leaned down, knowing that she wanted to kiss me but was too short to reach her lips to mine, and she kissed me lightly. "I love you, you know that." She told me, as she said this I could feel the love radiating off of her.

"I love you more." She laughed

"You are cute, right." I just laughed, and sat down on the bed, pulling Rosalie into my lap. I kissed her head. I read Rosalie's emotions in her eyes and finding first love, then happiness, excitement, and a tiny bit of fear, fear she probably didn't know existed yet.

"So, do you think our baby is going to be a boy," I asked. Rose took my hands in hers, still in the same position as when we first sat down.

"I don't know, we haven't spent much time together, with me just knowing about him or her today, but I hope it's a boy, what do you want, boy or girl?"

"Definitely a boy, no offence but I can barely handle all the girl emotions that go through the house as it is, and it's worse if you have to live with a hormonal pregnant woman for nine months but want to just act normal like a guy."

"Awwww, poor Emmett."

"Yeah, poor me, at least I can leave the room, and the feeling goes away you're stuck with the feeling every where." Rosalie just chuckled. I looked at her, "you have been spending way too much time with either Edward, or Bella, and my guess would be Bella." At this she irrupted into a full blown laugh. A thought just struck me and I decided to share it with Rosalie, "Hey Rose, do you think the pregnancy will interfere with your powers at all." She gave me a look, "you know I hadn't even thought about that, I'll have to ask Carlisle." Rosalie yawned, and looked back at me "I'm … tired." She was tired, but she was also surprised by the new feeling, I didn't have to look at her to get that, I knew her too well.

"So, go to sleep."

"ok, but only if you stay, I don't like this whole idea of loosing eight hours of my time, in a house full of vampires, no offence." I laughed.

"Rosalie you are a vampire,"  
"I know that,"

"Right, now go to sleep," I released her and stood her up, being careful of her stomach, but not letting her notice. She walked over to her side of the bed, and then suddenly remembering something, she looked at me.

"Emmett, I don't have any pyjamas, and I'm not sleeping in jeans." I smiled, and went into Rose's extremely large closet, which I got about a tenth of and pulled out one of my t-shirts. I walked back into the room and showed it to Rose, she pouted. Ok, now I knew what she wanted, I smiled again and took the t-shirt I was wearing off and gave it to her, she smiled, pleased I had figured it out, and put the one I got out of the closet on me.

"Emmett, will you stay with me, please."

"Of course," I ran in vampire speed, back to the closet and got a pair of sweat pant and put them on and went back in the room. Rose was still standing up only this time she was in my t-shirt, which was about ten times to big for her. I walked up to her, kissed her and tucked her in and jumped over her sliding next to her under the covers, draping my arm along the bottom of her rib cage, my head resting above hers on her pillow. Needless to say she was asleep within ten minutes.

Alice's POV

"Just wanted to give Emmett and Rosalie some space,"

"Ahhh," I walked over to him and kissed him, it was kind of hard with my stomach, but I accomplished it. Jazz looked at the door, I sighed.

"Who was it?"

"Huh?"

"Who just walked past our room?"

"Ohhhhh…Rose and Emmett"

"I wonder what their up to."

"I don't know and I don't _want_ to know."

"Jazz" I threw a pillow at him from our bed. "You know they can do that!"

"Yeah, I know." I went over to our bathroom.

"Jazz, I'm getting in the shower, care to join me," I raised my eyebrows suggestively. I loved teasing him.

"Alice, your evil, you know that," I laughed.

"Yeah, I know," I was about to shut the door when Jazz slipped in. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I laughed and shook my head he was so confusing sometimes, but I love him any way. I turned on the water and Jasper and I took our shower together, needless to say there was a lot of making out nothing serious, we really couldn't do any thing more than make out, Jasper's decision, he would rather have me for the rest of eternity than just once, which I agree on. We got out and Jasper and I got into our pyjamas. This had been our routine for the past five months. We got in the shower, sometimes it was just me that got in, then we got in our pyjamas, Jasper would brush out my hair which had grown about nine an a half inches amazingly, and I had even managed to teach Jasper how to braid my hair, so after he brushed it, he would braid it, I was kind of hard for me to brush my own hair. After all of this I would practically be asleep in Jasper's arms, so naturally he would tuck me in and kiss my lips. So went the routine today, the same as every day, except Jasper asked, "Our babies, you think there going to be boys right?"

"Yes,"

"So, do you want it to be boys, or do you just have a feeling."

"I want a boy and a girl, and I just have this feeling that there going to be boys."

"Well, I want it to be girls, no offence but your adorable smile would look great on a little four year old."

"I love you, and if I could reach you I would kiss you." He laughed.

"So, my love have you thought of any names for these sons of _yours_."

"As a mater a fact yes and I've thought about how we still don't have a nursery."

"You're right about the nursery thing, awwww man I'm so horrible to you, aren't I?"

"No of course not, you're wonderful to me, and I love you, I hadn't even thought about it till now either."

"Well," he kissed my head, "that being the case tomorrow we'll get started, you can plan it all out and every thing and I'll paint it exactly to your specifications."

"Jazz, where exactly are we going to put the nursery?" He laughed.

"That is a surprise for tomorrow." I raised an eyebrow, "surprise huh"

"Yes Alice now go to sleep." Jasper pulled me and himself, of course being extremely cautious of my stomach under the covers. He put his hand over where our babies kicked last (in the shower).

"Owww"

"Now I felt that," he moved his head down to my stomach, "hey stop that your hurting your mummy, got it." He moved his head back up to my face and I kissed him, "that was very sweet of you, but I don't think their going to listen, they won't even listen to me," but as it turns out they didn't kick, or punch me for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper's POV (picks up where last chapter left off)

Jasper's POV (picks up where last chapter left off)

I stayed there the entire night, both Alice and my babies fast asleep. Ha, Ali said our babies wouldn't listen to me, well, I kept my hand on her stomach the entire night not once did our babies kick. I had the best surprise for Ali, she thought I forgot all about the nursery, like that was about to happen, how could I forget about my babies, of course they would have to have a place to sleep, if they did sleep.

I had bought Ali and I a house about twenty miles down the road from here, it wasn't a small house, but it wasn't huge either, I bought it about a four months ago, and had been fixing it up, just the fixing I would leave all the decorating to Ali.

I had finally finished all the repair work, and was taking Ali to see it tomorrow, I remembered all the houses we had bought in the past and I really thought that Alice would like this house.

There was no furniture or anything in the house, but I figured it would give Ali something to do. Rosalie had told me that our baby wasn't due until the end of February, so Ali had a little over a month to do the house and I had a feeling she already knew exactly what she is going to do in every room. Ali had designed so many houses, and rooms, I figured she knew what she was doing. Rosalie had told me that Ali would love the house, and that the finished product was going to be beautiful, from what she knew Alice was like.

Awwww…dam I can't believe I forgot to ask Ali what she wanted to name our babies, well, I asked her, but she just said she knew what she wanted to name our babies. I was just happy to be having children, when I was changed I was told I couldn't have kids, and now I'm getting a miracle. I would let Alice name our babies, she deserved it.

I heard Alice waking up, so I tightened my grip just a little and kissed the corner of her mouth, the closest I could reach without hurting her. She smiled and turned her head a little and kissed my lips fully.

"Good morning, my Ali."

"Good morning, my angel." She paused for a couple of seconds then couldn't contain her excitement, "ok what's my surprise?" I laughed.

"Ok," I was at her side of the bed in less than a second, I helped her up, "go get dressed." She went to the closet and I followed her, "and dress in jeans thought," she gave me the 'I'll dress in anything I want look' but she took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She then went to sit at her vanity, and I took her hair out and then helped her up knowing she wanted Alice to put it up in a ponytail for her. I would have done it but every time I tried I couldn't. I went down stairs, listening to make sure that she was ok, and waited for her to appear. She came down the stairs, her hair down, "Alice was still asleep."

"Oh"

"So, what's my surprise?" I laughed.

"Be patient Alice," I took her hand and led her out the door and to her car. She sighed. I know she missed driving her car, and going on shopping spree's. "Just another month, then you can drive again," I reminded her.

"I know, so, where are we going again?"

"Nice try Ali, you'll see when we get there. Here," I held a blind fold up for her to see before I put it on her, making sure she couldn't see. I drove to the house, driving at the actual speed limit; I pulled into the drive way "ok, you can take the blind fold off now." She practically ripped it in half. I just smiled. Alice gasped, and I couldn't blame her, it was beautiful, not as beautiful as her but beautiful. The house was simple, it was white with a covered porch and a blue front door. It had a front yard, and back yard, and their was a huge oak tree in the front yard, and had trees surrounding every thing else except the clearing the house was in.

"It's beautiful Jazz,"

"It's ours," she looked at me mouth open, "really," she asked in a small voice. I got out and opened her door and smiled at her.

"Really" I helped her out of the car, "you want to see it?" I asked. She nodded.

"When did you buy it?"

"About four months ago, it needed a lot of work, I was actually afraid I wouldn't get it done in time."

"In time for what?"

"To bring our babies home to it."

"Oh my god, really, wait is it already finished and everything"

"Why don't you go see for you self?" She went up to the front door and I dug the key out of my pocket, unlocking the front door and leading her in. When you walked in you saw the stairs to your left, and a hallway directly in front of you. To your right you saw an open room, which I was told was the library Alice would probably keep it that way, because we both had a huge collection of books, they were sitting in the basement in boxes right now.

"Ok, that's the living room," I pointed to the room with the fireplace on the left, "and that's the library," I pointed to it and she interrupted my tour.

"So we finally get to unpack our books,"

"Yes, we get a room for them but I'll be doing all the unpacking." She sighed. I led her through the hallway strait ahead, pointing out the closet, I had to fix the door and the coat rack, the bathroom, I had to call someone to almost completely redo the pluming, I would have done it my self but I'm a horrible with pipes, then we came to the dinning room, which we wouldn't need, I had to replace the sliding door and two of the windows not to mention half the wall, I honestly think Edward found this house and tore it to shreds, "that's the dinning room, which if I may say so I think I did a good job fixing."

"It's beautiful Jazz," she was about to cry, damn pregnancy hormones. "Do we really own this?"

"Yes," I pulled out the deed to the house and showed it to her. She just smiled.

"Ok, show me the rest of it." From there we went to the kitchen, I hadn't bought anything, mainly out of fear Ali would have skinned me alive for buying a house without consulting her first, so there was just what I needed to make every thing work, like there was a sink but no stove or refrigerator, after that we went down the hallway that connected the kitchen to the library, in the hallway there was the pantry and the laundry room. Upon entering the library Alice started blurting out ideas for it, I stopped her after about her twentieth idea in a row, "do you want to see the upstairs or shall I leave you down here to wallow in your ideas."

"Let's go upstairs." I took her hand and lead her out of the library past the front door and up the stairs. We reached the top of the stairs, I led her left to the master bedroom, "our room, my Ali," I said as I opened the door. She explored the room then walked into the master bathroom, then the walk-in closet, I stood and watched as she walked around happy as could be. She then walked out the door me close behind, we passed the stairs and came to a door I opened it, "the other bathroom," she went in and came back out a minute later, I continued to lead on the tour of the house we passed that door and came to two doors on either side of us, I pulled her in the left one first wanting to save what I thought should be the nursery for last.

"Spare bedroom, or if you don't like the other room it could be the nursery."

"Let me see the nursery." She was excited, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, I heard it in her voice, I smiled, and took her hand leading her across the hall, and through the door. it was a square room, with a walk-in closet and 4 windows, two on (when looking from the door way) the left side and two directly in front of you, and they were spaced so that one was at each end of the wall. The biggest thing about this room was that it had a secret hallway, going from the master bedroom into this room. Ali walked into the centre of the room, "its perfect Jasper."

"I had a feeling you would like it." She went to the walk-in closet, "wow, what kid would need a walk-in closet?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Check this out," I lead her to the door that opened to the 'secret' hallway.

"Where dose this go?"

"See for your self." She raised an eyebrow. I chuckled. She walked down the hallway and opened the door at the other end.

"Oh my god, Jazz this is the master bedroom." I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, being protective.

"Cool, huh,"

"You saved this for last on purpose, I wonder how I missed the door before though?"

"Ahhh that my dear would be because I was standing right in front of it."

"Ahhh, very sneaky."

"So, what do you think of the house, and don't feel pressured to like it because I like it or anything."

"I love it, it needs a lot of paint, but I love it."

"and that's where you come in, not the actual painting of course, but you my beautiful Ali, get to pick any and every thing for this house, the colour of the walls, the furniture, the appliances, not like we need those but anyway, you get to pick everything, that is if your up to designing a whole house, and not to mention the nursery, Rose said since I suck at artwork that if you wanted her to paint the nursery than she would be happy to help."

"You told Rose before you told me, that you were buying a house!" She sounded angry, she probably was.

"I didn't _tell Rose_ anything, I didn't tell anyone , not even Carlisle, though I think he has a suspicion, and Rose came straight to me, she didn't even tell Emmett."

"Rose saw you when you were buying the house?"

"no, she saw all the paper work, some how I managed to even keep it from her for 4 months, let me assure you no easy task." I felt Ali relax, letting me see she was no longer angry with me.

"Alright, take me back to the house, I want to get started on this house, and I think letting Rose paint the nursery may be ok. We'll see how the rest of the house turns out." I smiled gently at her and led her back through the master bedroom and down the stairs, out the front door and in the car. I had wanted to help a little in the place where my child would be sleeping, but I understood Rose's hesitation to let me paint in there, she was probably already forming a very complicated design in there. I wasn't stupid or any thing, I just didn't want to mess up. I let Ali see exactly how to get from our new house to our old house.

"So, do you have any idea you want to name our babies." I asked Ali, when we were about ten miles away from the house.

"yeah, if it's boys, which both Bella, and I think they are, I want to name them Anthony Edward Whitlock or David Jasper Whitlock and if we want to add the Hale part in there than we can, and if it's girls, I think Hanna Rose or Mary Alice , but I want to hear if you have any ideas, tough guy." I like both the names, typical of Ali to name a girl after her.

"Well, I like Anthony Edward and David Jasper, but what about David Carlisle, that way our kid doesn't end up with the 'named after a parent' syndrome. For a girl I like Hanna and Mary, but naming the kid completely after you, come on Ali at least give the kid something." She laughed.

"Ok, what do you think about Mary Nicole?"

"Perfect, what do you think about David Carlisle?"

"I like it better than David Jasper," We arrived home and got out (me helping Ali) and went in side, of course who jumps us as soon as we walk in the door but, Rose. She immediately starts asking Ali questions, the first one being, "so, did you like it?"

"Well … I _loved_ it." They went into obsessive talk mode and I just went to watch TV, I had pictures of the house _before _I fixed it and I would show them to Alice later.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice's POV (from the end of last chapter)

Alice's POV (from the end of last chapter)

I felt Jasper tighten his grip slightly and kiss the corner of my mouth, I knew he couldn't reach my lips, I smiled and turned my head a little and kissed his lips fully.

"Good morning, my ."Ali

"Good morning, my angel." I paused for a couple of seconds remembering that Jazz had a surprise for me, and then I couldn't contain my excitement, "ok what's my surprise?" He laughed.

"Ok," he was at my side of the bed in less than a second, he helped me up, "go get dressed." I went to the closet and he followed me, "dress in jeans thought," I gave him the 'I'll dress in anything I want' look but I took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I then went to sit at my vanity, and he took my hairbrush out and then helped me up knowing I wanted Rose to put it up in a ponytail for me. Jazz couldn't do it, so I had Rose do it. He went down stairs, I'm sure he was listening to make sure that I was ok, and waited for me. I walked to Rose and Emmett's room and knocked, Emmett answered the door a second later, "hey, Rose is sleeping so whatever you need will have to wait."

"Oh, ok, bye" I went down stairs, "Rose was still asleep." I told Jazz as I put my own hair up as best I could.

"Oh"

"So, what's my surprise?" He laughed again.

"Be patient Ali," he took my hand and led me out the door and to my car. I sighed, I wished I could drive. I wish I could work on our cars, they had to take their cars to a regular mechanic now, he was actually impressed with my work. "Just another month, then you can drive again," he reminded me.

"I know, so, where are we going again?"

"Nice try Alice, you'll see when we get there. Here," he held a blind fold up for me to see before he put it on me, making sure I couldn't see. He drove for awhile, and it felt like he was actually going to the speed limit. "Ok, you can take the blind fold off now." I practically ripped it in half. He just smiled.

I gasped, it was beautiful. The house was simple, it was white with a covered porch and a blue front door. It had a front yard, and looked like it had a back yard too, and their was a huge oak tree in the front yard, and had trees surrounding every thing else except the clearing the house was in.

"It's beautiful Jazz,"

"It's ours," I looked at him my mouth open, "really," I asked in a small voice, he had really bought a house. He got out and opened my door smiling at my shocked expression, well he had wanted to surprise me, and he had.

"Really" he said helping me out of the car, "you want to see it?" he asked. I nodded.

"When did you buy it?"

"About four months ago, it needed a lot of work, I was actually afraid I wouldn't get it done in time."

"In time for what?"

"To bring our babies home to it."

"Oh my god, really, wait is it already finished and everything."

"Why don't you go see for you self?" She went up to the front door and I dug the key out of my pocket, unlocking the front door and leading her in. When you walked in you saw the stairs to your left, and a hallway directly in front of you. To your right you saw an open room, which I was told was the library Alice would probably keep it that way, because we both had a huge collection of books, they were sitting in the basement in boxes right now.

"Ok, that's the living room," I pointed to the room with the fireplace on the left, "and that's the library," I pointed to it and she interrupted my tour.

"So we finally get to unpack our books,"

"Yes, we get a room for them but I'll be doing all the unpacking." She sighed. I led her through the hallway strait ahead, pointing out the closet, I had to fix the door and the coat rack, the bathroom, I had to call someone to almost completely redo the pluming, I would have done it my self but I'm a horrible with pipes, then we came to the dinning room, which we wouldn't need, I had to replace the sliding door and two of the windows not to mention half the wall, I honestly think Edward found this house and tore it to shreds, "that's the dinning room, which if I may say so I think I did a good job fixing."

"It's beautiful Jazz," she was about to cry, damn pregnancy hormones. "Do we really own this?"

"Yes," I pulled out the deed to the house and showed it to her. She just smiled.

"Ok, show me the rest of it." From there we went to the kitchen, I hadn't bought anything, mainly out of fear Ali would have skinned me alive for buying a house without consulting her first, so there was just what I needed to make every thing work, like there was a sink but no stove or refrigerator, after that we went down the hallway that connected the kitchen to the library, in the hallway there was the pantry and the laundry room. Upon entering the library Alice started blurting out ideas for it, I stopped her after about her twentieth idea in a row, "do you want to see the upstairs or shall I leave you down here to wallow in your ideas."

"Let's go upstairs." I took her hand and lead her out of the library past the front door and up the stairs. We reached the top of the stairs, I led her left to the master bedroom, "our room, my Ali," I said as I opened the door. She explored the room then walked into the master bathroom, then the walk-in closet, I stood and watched as she walked around happy as could be. She then walked out the door me close behind, we passed the stairs and came to a door I opened it, "the other bathroom," she went in and came back out a minute later, I continued to lead on the tour of the house we passed that door and came to two doors on either side of us, I pulled her in the left one first wanting to save what I thought should be the nursery for last.

"Spare bedroom, or if you don't like the other room it could be the nursery."

"Let me see the nursery." She was excited, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, I heard it in her voice, I smiled, and took her hand leading her across the hall, and through the door. it was a square room, with a walk-in closet and 4 windows, two on (when looking from the door way) the left side and two directly in front of you, and they were spaced so that one was at each end of the wall. The biggest thing about this room was that it had a secret hallway, going from the master bedroom into this room. Ali walked into the centre of the room, "its perfect Jasper."

"I had a feeling you would like it." She went to the walk-in closet, "wow, what kid would need a walk-in closet?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Check this out," I lead her to the door that opened to the 'secret' hallway.

"Where dose this go?"

"See for your self." She raised an eyebrow. I chuckled. She walked down the hallway and opened the door at the other end.

"Oh my god, Jazz this is the master bedroom." I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, being protective.

"Cool, huh,"

"You saved this for last on purpose, I wonder how I missed the door before though?"

"Ahhh that my dear would be because I was standing right in front of it."

"Ahhh, very sneaky."

"So, what do you think of the house, and don't feel pressured to like it because I like it or anything."

"I love it, it needs a lot of paint, but I love it."

"and that's where you come in, not the actual painting of course, but you my beautiful Ali, get to pick any and every thing for this house, the colour of the walls, the furniture, the appliances, not like we need those but anyway, you get to pick everything, that is if your up to designing a whole house, and not to mention the nursery, Rose said since I suck at artwork that if you wanted her to paint the nursery than she would be happy to help."

"You told Rose before you told me, that you were buying a house!" She sounded angry, she probably was.

"I didn't _tell Rose_ anything, I didn't tell anyone , not even Carlisle, though I think he has a suspicion, and Rose came straight to me, she didn't even tell Emmett."

"Rose saw you when you were buying the house?"

"no, she saw all the paper work, some how I managed to even keep it from her for 4 months, let me assure you no easy task." I felt Ali relax, letting me see she was no longer angry with me.

"Alright, take me back to the house, I want to get started on this house, and I think letting Rose paint the nursery may be ok. We'll see how the rest of the house turns out." I smiled gently at her and led her back through the master bedroom and down the stairs, out the front door and in the car. I had wanted to help a little in the place where my child would be sleeping, but I understood Rose's hesitation to let me paint in there, she was probably already forming a very complicated design in there. I wasn't stupid or any thing, I just didn't want to mess up. I let Ali see exactly how to get from our new house to our old house.

"So, do you have any idea you want to name our babies." I asked Ali, when we were about ten miles away from the house.

"yeah, if it's boys, which both Bella, and I think they are, I want to name them Anthony Edward Whitlock or David Jasper Whitlock and if we want to add the Hale part in there than we can, and if it's girls, I think Hanna Rose or Mary Alice , but I want to hear if you have any ideas, tough guy." I like both the names, typical of Ali to name a girl after her.

"Well, I like Anthony Edward and David Jasper, but what about David Carlisle, that way our kid doesn't end up with the 'named after a parent' syndrome. For a girl I like Hanna and Mary, but naming the kid completely after you, come on Ali at least give the kid something." She laughed.

"Ok, what do you think about Mary Nicole?"

"Perfect, what do you think about David Carlisle?"

"I like it better than David Jasper," We arrived home and got out (me helping Ali) and went in side, of course who jumps us as soon as we walk in the door but, Rose. She immediately starts asking Ali questions, the first one being, "so, did you like it?"

"Well … I _loved_ it." They went into obsessive talk mode and I just went to watch TV, I had pictures of the house _before _I fixed it and I would show them to Alice later. My stomach rumbled reminding me that I hadn't eaten breakfast yet, it was almost 10:30, Jazz of course heard my stomach growl and he came in the kitchen wrapping his arms around me protectively, and kissed the top of my head.

"What do you want to eat?" I thought for a moment.

"Hmmm…how 'bout some chocolate chip waffles?"

"Ok, Rose do you want any thing?" Jasper offered.

"No, I all ready ate breakfast, Bella feed me before she and Edward left for Jacksonville." Rose replied.

"Edward and Bella are going to _Florida_?" I asked worried, what was Edward thinking going to a sunny, tropical state, I wasn't worried about Bella's attraction to human blood, to her human blood was like animal blood to us, and animal blood was like human blood to her. At first I had gotten incredibly jealous over that fact, but I had gotten over it.

"Yeah, don't worry, Alice, I checked the weather, it's supposed to be rainy all week." I was relieved they were at least being careful.

"Good," both Jasper and I said at the same time, we both laughed.

"You two are weird,"

"Hey," I said offended. Rose was silent for a couple of minutes.

"So, I was talking to Carlisle this morning and he says that I'm only two months pregnant, not three, and he also said my pregnancy would probably only last ten months instead of nine, because of me being tall. He told Emmett too, and Emmett's been a little sad ever since, I think he's overly concerned, I think our baby is going to be fine."

I just sat there in shock, her baby, if she carried to full term was due in September, but according to Carlisle would most likely be born in October. I looked at Jasper as he set the plate of chocolate chip waffles in front of me along with chocolate syrup, and a fork. I ignored the last two items and picked up the waffle with my bare hands, almost dropping it immediately.

"Owww, Owww, Owww," Jasper was at my side in a millisecond.

"What happened?" he asked panicking. I couldn't answer, my finger were burning, how hot had Jasper gotten that thing? Rose answered for me.

"She burnt her hands on the waffle." Jazz took my hands into his huge cold ones and my fingers immediately felt better, I sighed happily, and Jasper chuckled.

"You know there is a reason for eating with a fork, Alice."

"I know, thanks," he let go of my hands, and stayed to make sure I didn't try and pick it up again. After that he left and Rose and I continued to plan out the house.


	9. Chapter 9

One month later

One month later...

Jasper's POV

The house was done, finally, Ali had been planning for two weeks and I had been painting, Rose was helping, and buying thing, Ali came most of the time, for the last two weeks, and now we were just airing out the house, neither Alice or I wanted our baby breathing in the paint fumes (I wouldn't let Ali in the house until the smell was a little better). It was currently 3:52 am on March 12, and Ali and Rose were asleep. I was laying down next to Alice with my arm draped around her huge stomach, she was after all eight months pregnant, I felt our babies kick against my hand, and I rubbed the same spot, and our babies kicked again before quieting down. In another nine days our babies would be born, I couldn't believe it. Rose had painted the nursery last since Ali hadn't finished planning it until a week ago, it was beautiful. All four walls were painted to mirror mine and Alice's meadow. With wavy grass, and a few trees visible on the edges, with a huge oak tree, next to the river on the right wall (when looking from the door), and a few white puffy clouds on the ceiling, the vibrant yellow sun painted on the wall, rising, lit up the whole room, it sat on the wall in front of the door. Alice had out right refused to let Rose even consider painting the nursery with anything to do with night. She wanted our babies in the sun, even if it was painted. Alice had everything all planned out and of course she would have to tell me exactly were to put everything. Bella and Edward had helped paint, but Bella didn't want to mess anything up, so she left all the planning and fine painting (such as the nursery) to Rose. Bella and Edward had gone on an actual camping trip the two weeks that Alice was planning out the house, and had left again early this morning to go hunting, which reminded me I needed to do so also. Oh well, I'll go on the 17th, when Edward and Bella where back, I wanted them with Alice while I was gone. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Ali was waking up until I felt her intertwine her fingers with mine and say, "good morning my god." I smiled.

"Good morning, my Ali." I kissed the corner of her mouth and she moved her head so I could kiss her fully. It turned into a make out session before I pulled away and asked, "So, what does my Ali want for breakfast?" She thought for a couple of minutes before saying, "hmmm…some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast sounds good."

"Ok," I untwined our fingers and jumped out of bed and at Alice's side of the bed in less than a second, and helped her out of bed, she shivered so I ran in the closet and got her one of my hoodies and gave it to her.

"Thanks," she shivered again, I didn't like this whole Alice being cold thing. I kissed her again and we went down stairs, Alice sat at the breakfast bar and I made her breakfast. I sat it down in front of her and she made a sandwich out of it, I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. I sat down next to her and watched her eat her breakfast.

"So, what does my Alice want to do today?"

"Rest and watch TV with my god." She kissed me on the cheek, and smiled.

"Ok, what should we watch?"

"Hmmm…there's this Holly oaks marathon ."

"What ever you want to watch is fine, but Rose might be down here in a couple of minutes and change the channel."

"Oh, no she will not! I'm the one who could have two babies any day now not her." I chuckled, and we headed back up the stairs so Alice and I could get dressed. We spent the rest of the day watching TV, surprisingly Rose and Emmett watched TV with us. When Rose first came in she and Alice had a huge fight about what we were going to watch, Alice of course won, when she pulled the whole 'I'm only living here a few more days', and 'I'm going to give birth any time now' cards.

Bella's POV

Edward and I had left early in the morning, so early that it was still dark, probably around 4:30 in the morning. We were going hunting in a place in Canada, the same place as a few weeks ago when we took a two and a half week actual camping trip, which ¾s of it ended up being spent in our tent. We were only planning on staying 4 days this time. Edward was driving at around a 100 mph, and I was actually enjoying the speed. It had been almost 10 months since Edward had changed me and I don't think I had a power like the rest of the Cullen's. When I had been changed I got prettier, skinner, and slightly taller (like an inch), and I could now apparently dazzle Edward. I hadn't noticed any thing that could potentially point to me having a power. I thought that because Edward had changed me that was why I could run as fast as he could, and I guess from the fact that since Edward had the ability to resist my blood, and I my hatred of the smell of blood as a human.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me.

"Nothing, just wondering if I will ever find out what my power is," he sighed heavily and said, "Bella, not every one has a power."

"I know, I know," I paused, and Edward cut in.

"Bella maybe your power is your ability to be immune to the sent of human blood."

"Maybe," we were silent, and I began thinking about Rose and Alice and my future nephews (I thought they were all going to be boys). Rose and Alice were going to be such good mothers. Before I was changed, I had thought about every thing I would be giving up, and Renée had Phil, Charlie had work, I could easily let them go, well I would cry my eyes out when they died but, I could let them go for Edward, the only thing I had a hard time letting go of at the time was the fact I would never be able to have a child with Edward, back in Phoenix I babysat a family with 2 kids, twins actually, and I adored them. But the fact that Rosalie and Alice were pregnant made me hope, maybe, just maybe I might be able to have a baby. I of course had never ever told Edward about my desire for a child, and I never would, he had just gotten over the guilt of 'damming me to an eternity of darkness'.

"Bella," I jumped slightly, forgetting for a few moments that I was in a car with Edward to go hunting.

"Yeah," I replied after regaining my composure.

"What's up? You kind of spaced out there for a couple of minutes."

"Oh, just thinking about how cool it's going to be to have 2 nephews."

"Or nieces," Edward added.

"No, nephews, I have a feeling, and so does Alice that their going to be boys, and you should never doubt the one who is actually carrying the baby." Edward just grunted in disbelief and said, "We'll see who's right when their born." I just laughed and kissed Edward's hand that was intertwined with mine in between the two front seats. In retaliation he turned his head and kissed me on the lips fully. After we broke apart I told him, "Alright Mr. Keep my eyes any where but the road, keep your eyes on the road."

"Bella, you know I don't have to…" I interrupted him, "I know, you don't have to keep your eyes on the road to drive, but I would feel _safer_ if you would keep your eyes on the road, _please_." I pouted knowing he couldn't deny me anything when I did that.

"Ok, ok, but only to make you feel safer." I snickered in my mind, ha, I won an argument!

"YAY!" I accidentally said this out loud, and Edward laughed loudly. I just turned my head to look out the window embarrassed. This made Edward laugh harder. He finally calmed down, and took my hand back that I had pulled away when he kissed me. We remained in a comfortable silence for a little over 20 minutes. Edward broke it first.

"Bella," he asked getting my attention.

"Yeah,"

"You know how Rosalie and Alice are both pregnant,"

"Kind of hard to miss don't you think," he chuckled.

"Yeah in Alice's case it is, but now that we know it's possible, we have no idea how it's possible but it is, do you want a baby?" Was he really asking me if I wanted a baby?

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I wouldn't suggest it other wise,"

"Do you want to have kids, I mean 6 months ago you thought it was impossible, we thought it was impossible."

"I know we thought it was impossible, but now we know it is possible, do you want a child?" I didn't really want to say any thing, I wanted to scream at him YES of course I wanted a baby, I wanted a baby ever since I was 16 and a half, ever since I started babysitting the twins back in Phoenix, but I was also painfully aware of the fact that, what if Edward didn't want a child, what if I scared him away from me I had no doubt that I would make a good mother, but what would Edward want? No matter what I wanted I would give up any thing to be with Edward, but if I did become pregnant and he didn't want it, I would keep the baby over Edward.

"Edward, I want to know what you want first,"

"Bella, why do you want to know what I want first?"

"Because if I tell you one thing and you don't like it, how do I know that there won't be an odd thing between us, or that you won't leave?"

"Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen, we have been through this a hundred times, no matter what I will never ever leave you again, do you understand me."

"Yeah, I just can't help it, it's not a conscious thing I do Edward, its not like I can switch it on and off," he sighed, "I know, I know I should have never left in the first place,"

"Edward, even if you hadn't left I would still have a slight fear of you leaving, it wouldn't be nearly as strong as it is now, but the fear would still be there." he sighed again, and told me, "ok, to tell you the truth I honestly don't know if I want a kid or not, I mean, I have thought about it for 6 months and I still don't know," he took a deep breath and continued, "Bella, I've been alive for over a hundred years, during that time I was told, I would never have children, and I believed I would never find love like the rest of my family, I believed I didn't deserve it, but of course then I found you, and then I find out not only do I love you, but you actually love me back, and that maybe I did deserve to be happy, and that's what I want for you, for us, if having a baby will make you happy than, I will gladly give you a child, even if I'm still a little undecided. That is if we can have children, maybe it's some weird thing with Alice and Rosalie."

"How 'bout this, we don't take steps to prevent me from becoming pregnant, but we don't try to get pregnant, ok."

"Sounds good to me, where here," we got out and walked into the woods together.

"See you back here in 3 hours, ok Bella,"

"Got it, I'll set the alarm in my phone." I set the alarm in my phone for two and forty five minutes from now and headed of to hunt, thinking about what would happen if I got pregnant and what they would look like in fifteen years, I wish I could see what I would look like in fifteen years. I had found a moose, and took off after it, broke its neck and drank its blood. I heard a stream a few feet away and decided to wash up before I saw my Edward again; I knelt down and looked into the water and immediately jumped back and screamed. That was not me! I was at least 10 years younger than that. It suddenly occurred to me what I had thought earlier, 'I wish I could see what I look like in fifteen years,' this must be it, this must be my power to change how old I look, I mean my mum always told me how I grew more middle age every year. I ran back to where I was meeting Edward, and just as I got there the alarm in my phone went off. Edward of course was already there, and as soon as he saw me he rushed up to greet me, looking worried.

"Are you ok, I heard you scream, hey, you look…" I could tell he was trying to place what was different, but couldn't, so I did it for him.

"older, yeah while I was hunting I was thinking about if we did have a child what they would look like in fifteen years, and then I thought about how I wish I could see how I would look in fifteen years, and it just sort of happened, I didn't even notice until I got to a stream to wash the blood off of my face that I looked older."

"Bella, I think we just found your power,"

"Yeah, me too, hold on I want to try it again," I thought about looking like I was 17 again and Edward gasped, so it must have worked.

"Bella, you look exactly how you did when I first saw you."

"That was what I was trying to accomplish." Yes, we found my power, I had a power, yay! He crouched down and tackled me, of course surrounding me in his steel hard grasp and making sure (even though I was a vampire) I didn't get hurt, and kissed me, this quickly led to a make out session and then to us laying on the forest floor between two blankets that Edward brought.

"How long do we get to stay?" I asked Edward.

"Four days, we could stay longer but,"

"There is no way I'm going to miss being my first nephew's birth." Edward sighed, he had been trying to talk me out of being there when Alice gave birth, but I wouldn't hear of it. That conversation always ended with, "Bella, your so stubborn." I said this at the exact same time as Edward had, and he gave me a look, I just burst out laughing, his face was priceless.

"Did you acquire the ability to read my mind and not tell me about it?" He questioned, this only made me laugh harder and gasp out "no," before I dissolved into another fit of giggles, Edward's and I's activities always made me incredibly easy to provoke, weather it be anger, of a hysterical fit of giggles, who knew, I was moody just like my angel was. After about five solid minutes of me laughing hysterically I calmed down, and Edward kissed my forehead, I kissed him on the lips and ding ding round two. We did actually end up staying for four days then we came back home.

Jasper's POV

It was the early hours of the 18th, and I had just gotten back from hunting, I walked in the back door and saw the kitchen light on and then I heard Alice's voice, it was nearly 3 a.m. what was she doing up? I walked in the kitchen to find Bella and Alice sitting at the breakfast bar, Ali had a bowl of what looked and smelt like salt and vinegar chips, it was the only sour thing she ate.

"Alice Cullen, what are you doing up at this hour?" She looked up surprised to see me there and then stood up and ran at full vampire speed at me, and hugging me, shocked I hugged her back instinctively, and gave a questioning glance at Bella.

"She couldn't sleep without you," she spoke in vampire speed speech so as to not upset Ali so much. I made my mouth appear in an 'o' shape.

"Thanks, Bella,"

"No problem," she left no doubt to spend some quality time with Edward, I will be glad when I get that time back.

"Well, seeing as you just couldn't possibly manage to sleep without me, let's get you into bed, you really shouldn't be up this late." She nodded, and started for the stairs before I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way, her protesting the entire way that she was not a child and that she could walk.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper's POV (from last chapter)

Jasper's POV (from last chapter)

It was noon and I was trying to let Alice sleep for as long as possible, but it was hard, I was getting bored. This happened every time I went hunting and it cut into when Alice was suppose to be sleeping, she could never sleep when I was gone, although normally she stayed in bed and watched TV until she just couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, I had actually watched her do it once, but I guess she felt like talking to Bella last night. I felt Alice starting to wake up so I kissed her.

"Good morning, my Alice"

"Hmmm" I chuckled, she was still waking up.

The day went by fast, I took Alice to our new house to add all the furniture and that took up almost all of our day. We were back at our house and I was making Alice dinner, I had learned to cook because Alice now needed to eat and the only other people who knew how to cook in the entire house was Edward and Bella, Alice had learned how to cook, because of when I had gone hunting when Edward and Bella were on there honeymoon and Emmett, Rose and Esme had watched her. After I made her dinner, and she ate it, we went to watch some TV and Alice ended up falling asleep on my shoulder. I carried her up to our room, and tucked her in and climbed in next to her.

Alice woke up around eight in the morning and we went down stairs, and Alice ate some cereal, apparently she wasn't feeling all that hungry, a first since her fourth month. We went back to our new house and finished with all the installing of furniture and appliances, well I did all the moving and installing, Ali just gave directions, and washed all the sheets, and the nursery bed set. I packed up every thing from our old house and moved it into our new house. By the time we finished, it was almost eight at night and I cooked Alice dinner in our new kitchen. We were sitting in our new living room watching TV when Ali gave off a huge yawn.

"Ok, time for bed."

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." She gave another huge involuntary yawn. I got up and helped her up, and walked behind her as she walked up the stairs as we went into our new room and went to bed. As we were climbing into bed Alice gasped, as if she was in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked, at her side in an instant.

"I don't know, I think it was just the baby kicking me, but I don't know it didn't feel right, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Ok," I said still worried. She climbed into bed and fell asleep within five minutes. She woke up several times and after the fifth time, Ali told me to call Carlisle and tell him that she thought she was in labour. Ali couldn't have our baby in the hospital for obvious reasons, she didn't have a heart beat and they would keep track of that. So we had decided that we were going to have our babies here in our new house, with the help of Carlisle of course and since he was a doctor, he could issue an official birth certificate, not like we would have had a problem creating a fake one. Carlisle was at our house within fifteen minutes, and knocked on the door, Ali had fallen back asleep so I answered the door and led him up the stairs.

Twenty-six hours later at 12:03:21 A.M. on March 21, we officially had a baby boy which we named David Carlisle Hale Cullen. He was 9 pounds, 11 ounces, had blue-green eyes, and black hair .Ten minutes later at 12:13:21 A.M. on March 21, we had a baby girl which we named Mary Nicole Hale Cullen. She was 7 pounds, 9 ounces, had blue-green eyes like her brother, and honey blonde hair About ten minutes after David and Mary were born, she insisted that their crib be brought in our room. She was being completely over protective. Carlisle had said he wanted to run some test on them, so he just took some blood right after they where born and then gave them right back to Alice who was completely paranoid about them disappearing. The only question we had for Carlisle was 'what do they eat?' Carlisle answered us with an 'I don't know, they could eat blood or they could eat formula, like every other baby, they do have a heart beat.' We decided to try formula first and if they didn't like it or got sick or something we would try blood. They had their first feeding about two hours after they were born and they ate formula fine, Alice fed David while I fed Mary, I let her she deserved it, I mean twenty-six hours of pain, man I loved her. Alice was ecstatic to get all of her abilities back, after she gave birth, she got too keep her new foot of hair that had grown mysteriously during her pregnancy, which she was very happy about. Every ache and pain that came with giving birth disappeared after the first ten minutes she gave birth, in other words she was a fully fledged vampire again. The rest of the family came the next morning. Alice got in the shower, while David and Mary were asleep in their aunts and grandmother's care. I sat on our bed, which had new sheets, and had been washed by Esme, watching my son and daughter like a hawk, not letting them out of my sight. Rose sat in a chair in our bedroom next to the crib, Emmett was in the doorway keeping an eye on Rose, as if she could die at any time, I didn't blame him, he was extremely worried about her, she was only 5'1", tiny, and it was dangerous for her to be pregnant. Carlisle didn't think it was possible for Rose to actually die, but he wasn't taking any chances, eventually she would be put on bed rest, she was already on severely restricted activities. Alice came out dressed in a pyjama set. She immediately went to check on David and Mary, a worried expression on her face as if they could have gotten deathly ill while she was gone for half an hour. Rose, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Esme all left after saying goodbye and we'll be by later. I came up behind Alice and wrapped my arms around her now flat stomach, and watched our son and daughter sleep.

"Is this what watching me sleep was like?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, only you it was way better, I got to watch all 3 of you sleep at the same time." She laughed quietly.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Rose's POV

I had a nephew and niece!! I was soo happy, I was watching them sleep at the moment while Alice was in the shower, Jasper was watching his son and daughter closely, as if he took his eyes off of them for one second they would suddenly disappear.

I was three month pregnant and Emmett was staring at me as if I would keel over dead. He was worried about me I know. Carlisle had told Emmett and I that if I were human I would probably would have had major complications, so he was putting me on restrictions, I actually had a restriction on how many hours I could shop, and every time I went, Emmett went with me, I could see how worried he was about me, he was more protective now than Edward was of Bella, and that was saying something. I also couldn't drive, or go hunting; Emmett went hunting for me, no running any faster than human speed and no lifting anything heavy, and absolutely no stress. Alice came out of the bathroom dressed in a pyjamas set. She first when to David and Mary to check on them, Esme, and Edward where the first to say goodbye and we'll be back to Alice and Jasper. Then Bella and I left making one last pass by my nephew and niece's crib to say goodbye. As I reached Emmett he put his arm around my waist protectively, and growled when Edward came to close.

"Emmett, its ok, calm down." He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about you, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know its ok, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

We drove home and went to the kitchen, where Emmett attempted to make me lunch, we were being taught how to cook from Bella, and occasionally Edward. I was thinking about what our baby would be like, what would happen to me, if every thing would go ok. David and Mary ate formula, which means they were mostly human, at least for now. Carlisle had determined that they had venom like the rest of us, but they had a beating heart, had to breathe, and had a human digestive system.

Three Months Later…

Bella's POV

I was nervous to tell Edward, I mean we hadn't talked about this since that day in the forest before David and Mary were born, and he hasn't said anything else about it. _Would he be happy or angry? Would he leave? No he swore he would never ever leave me again, but did I believe him, stop it Bella_, I thought angrily at myself. _Your just being paranoid, that's all, he won't leave, besides you don't even know if it's true or not, but I still have to tell him. _Ok here goes, "hey Edward,"

"Yeah," he was on the bed. I was currently in the bathroom; I just got out of the shower. I walked out of the bathroom and into our walk in closet and got dressed while telling him, "I need to talk to you."

"Ok," I walked into the bedroom and crawled up next to him; he wrapped his arm around my waist and waited.

"You remember when we went hunting like two days before Chris was born?" he grinned remember, probably not the hunting parts of that particular trip.

"Of course," he said still grinning and kissed me.

"You remember the conversation we had after I found out about my 'gift'?" I asked using his word for my ability to age to any age and back again, although we had discovered that I couldn't look under the age of 15, and that I could just my gift to let me age normally, and that I could do it to Edward and the rest of my family so we were now able to stay in forks for as long as we want, right now I was gradually adding people to my 'ageing' list. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I were the only people who were on it, next I was adding Emmett, then Alice and Jasper. Rosalie didn't want to be added, not yet any way. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Edward's voice.

"Yes, what's this about Bella?" I looked up at him shyly.

"Bella," he sounded a little concerned, so I decided to tell him, to prevent him from completely freaking out.

"Edward, I… I-I think I'm pregnant, but I don't know." I was about to break down in tears I was so scared that he was going to leave me. Edward lay there looking completely shocked until he heard me, take a shaky breath that sounded like I was about to cry. He quickly got over it and pulled me into his lap laying my head on his chest and saying "its okay, I'm staying right here." At that I did manage to burst into tears and wrap my arms around his neck and just cry, happy that he wasn't leaving, not right now any way and that there was a very good possibility of Edward and I having a baby. I was scared out of my mind; I mean what if Edward didn't want a baby, or what if he couldn't handle it? I finally calmed down enough for him to pull my face to his and kiss me, which soon turned into a make out session, he finally pulled away.

"We have to go and see Carlisle, he can do an ultra sound and make sure," he paused for a couple of seconds "Bella, I have to know some thing though first, ok?" I nodded my head to show I would answer his question.

"Do you want this baby, and don't say that we don't have any other choice if you are pregnant, I want to know if you want, truly want this baby." He looked directly into my eyes in a way that he knew I couldn't lie to him.

"More than any thing in the world, but I'm not willing to risk losing you to have it."

"Isabella, your not going to lose me, no matter what I'm right here, whether you like it or not." I smiled and laughed a little at that.

"I know, I love you,"

"I love you too," we were silent for an hour or so, we were laying down, me curled up in Edward's chest and he looked in thought before he broke the silence.

"you said you wanted this baby more than any thing," he paused, I could tell there was more to the statement so I stayed quiet and after a minute or two he continued, "Bella, did you want a baby before I turned you?" I decided that I hadn't been telling him everything for a little too long, and he couldn't go back on the change now, he could leave, but I don't really think he would do that to me.

"when I lived with my mom, I babysat these kids, they were twins, I started about six months after they were born and I sort of fell in love with them, I was only 13 when I started, they were like my little sister and brother, they were four and a half when I left, but a year before the family had another kid, a baby girl, ever since then I wanted to be a mom, I mean, I loved them, but I never told you because I didn't want to give you another reason to leave me." He looked at me appalled that he had never known about this part of my life.

"There names wouldn't happen to be Ash and Alex would they?"

"Let me guess I sleep talked."

"Yeah, I always guessed they were friends you left behind in phoenix. And the little girls' name was Amy wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I missed them when I first got here, then I met you, and if you don't want this baby than that's fine, we'll figure something out, I just _need_ you." My eyes tearing up, but quickly dissipating.

"Bella, I want you, and our baby, if your pregnant that is, come on, let's go talk to Carlisle." We left to go to Carlisle' office at the hospital, Edward of course called before we left and soon we were back in Edward's car me holding an ultra sound picture of mine and Edward's babies, Carlisle told us that we were having twins like Alice.

When we got back home Edward called a family meeting and told every body including a highly ecstatic six month pregnant Rose who as soon as she heard was hugging me tightly until Emmett told her that unless she wanted him to come over there and forcibly remove her from me and lock her in the bedroom with nothing to do but sleep that she should ease up for both hers' and mine's sake. Edward called Jasper after all of this and told him as well and Alice and I spent a whole 2 hours on the phone. I didn't sleep that night or the next, but over the next week I gradually began to sleep a little more until I slept for four hours straight.

Two Months Later…

Rose's POV

Emmett, Bella, Edward and I were all sitting in the living room watching David and Mary while Alice and Jasper went hunting and had some time to them selves, I was sitting on the couch, while a five month pregnant Bella, who was looked more like seven months along rather than five, was on the floor with David and Mary playing with them I would be with them on floor, but my eight month pregnant belly made it incredibly hard. I was supposed to be on bed rest, but I had gotten way to restless and needed to at least walk around the house, Emmett wouldn't let me walk down the stairs, and was incredibly reluctant to let me walk around at all but I managed to talk him into it, at least for ten minutes. David was already proving that he was going to be as strong as if not stronger than Jasper, he had managed to throw a toy through his room wall unintentionally while he was upset at something, Alice had made Jasper patch the holes, and she had to repaint where it had gone through, it actually made it all the way trough his wall and made a hole in Alice and Jasper's room and a dent on the other side of their room.

Alice was still completely over protective of them, this was the first time, in five months that both their parents had been gone at the same time, Jasper had to practically drag Alice out of the house saying that they'd be fine and that he had Bella to look after them, which was a good point, Bella was a miracle worker with kids, she said it was just something that came natural to her, but given a choice David and Mary would still choose their mother every time simply because she understood her son and daughter better, all in all Alice had a very good instinct when it came to her son and daughter. Bella had changed her initial prediction that Emmett and my baby would be a boy, she said that she was getting mixed signals because Alice was pregnant and she had a boy and girl, but she said after a month's time with me she determined that I was defiantly going to have a girl. I wanted a girl, so did Emmett. we were actually planning on having a girl, the crib we bought was in our room and we had decided that she/he would be moved into Alice and Jasper's old room when she/he started sleeping all the way through the night, or when I could bare to let my baby not be in my room any more, although I didn't see the point I would just go sit in her/his room and watch her sleep.

Emmett's POV

Rose had insisted upon coming down for at least ten minutes, I knew she would be longer but when she unleashed all her restlessness and depression, frustration, and anger on me. I felt so bad about it that I let her wonder around the house, no stairs though, and I kept my eyes on her every millisecond of the way. She was currently in the living room sitting on the couch, 'babysitting' our 'nephew and niece'. A five month pregnant Bella who looked more like seven months pregnant, sat on the floor playing with David and Mary. Edward was on a chair watching Bella with an expression I'm sure I had on my face as I sat on the couch next to Rose. The expression was one as if Rose (or in Edward's case Bella) could fall over dead at any time, Rose originally thought that I would get less protective of her and our baby (wow, I still couldn't get used to that) as time went on, but it was the reverse, I grew more protective now I was about as protective as Edward was when Bella was human, which was now slowly doubling and maybe tripling due to the fact that he not only had to watch out for 'danger magnet' Bella, but the one life that was growing insider her. Bella had added us to what she called her 'ageing list', me just a week ago and Rose a month ago. Rose actually grew older, it was only slightly, but still. I had Bella take it off last week, Rose was actually getting close to the nine month mark, a remarkable accomplishment, Carlisle said (he also said it was probably due mostly to me being over protective, he of course didn't say this in front of Rose). I felt Rose's sharp twinge of pain and immediately asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine, Emmett," she said a little annoyed but mostly she just felt a great rush of love towards me. I smiled slightly.

"Ok, if you say so,"

It happened again half an hour later and Rose told me it was nothing again, I was way more worried than normal, and when Carlisle got back I intended on asking him to have a look at Rose.

Over the next hour and a half she had 4 more of these and then she finally agreed with me that this might not be normal. Alice and Jasper came and got David and Mary half an hour ago and after that I had taken Rose back up to our room, and she fell asleep, I called Carlisle and asked him to take off early. He agreed and was home in fifteen minutes and was now talking to me, telling me that Rose was probably going into labour and that I should let her sleep, from what I'd heard from Jasper I wanted Rose to be as well rested as possible. I started thinking about the names Rose and I (but mostly Rose) had picked out for our baby. If it was a boy we would either name him Matthew Emmett McCarthy Cullen, or Joshua Ethan McCarthy Cullen. If it was a girl we would either name her Madison Sophia McCarthy Cullen or Olivia Grace McCarthy Cullen.

On August 17 at 3:04:34 A.M. after 30 hours of labour from Rose, our daughter was born, I officially had a daughter, wow. Right after she was born, Carlisle took a blood sample from her foot and handed her directly back to Rose whose happiness was staggering and mine was doubled, because I had hers added to mine. Rose was crying from happiness and if I could have cried I would have as Rose handed me my daughter, a daughter I never thought I would have. Carlisle left us and Esme came and cleaned everything then left us and after that I still couldn't speak so I just let go of all of the love I felt for Rose. She looked up at me and said, "I love you too." It was the first time either of us spoke since she was born. I spoke after a couple of minutes finally regaining the ability. "So, what are we going to name her?" I handed our daughter back to Rose and Rose sighed happily.

"Well, we have two choices either Madison Sophia or Olivia Grace." We both looked at our daughter she had her eyes open they were an emerald green and the little hair she did have was honey Blonde like Rose's. My favourite of the two names were Olivia Grace, but Rose was the one who did all the work, so I would let her pick our daughter's name. Rose spoke bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I want you to pick," I looked at her, why would she want me to name our daughter?

"Why do you want me to name her?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I think because you're her father, and I think you should have the honour, and I think you deserved it."

"_Me_, _I deserved it_, _you're_ the one who carried her for _nine months_, you're the one who was in labour with her for _30 hours_ and you're the one who had the _mood swings_ and _cravings_, and not to mention the _bed rest_."

"Yeah, but _you're_ the one who put up all of that, and _you_ had to _have a pregnant_ hormonal wife."

"Rose just tell me the one you like the best,"

"No, you first,"

"Rose," I growled. I could feel her stubbornness wash over me and I cringed, there was no way I would win this fight. I sighed and answered her.

"Olivia Grace,"

"Really," I could feel a great rush of happiness, the happiness that only came with the times we managed to think alike.  
"I take it that was your first pick too,"

"Yeah," she smiled happily and continued, "here," she handed me Olivia, "hold Liv I'm going to get a shower." I looked at her worriedly, "Rose do you think that's a good idea, I mean," I gestured to the little bundle in my arms with my head.

"Emmett, Alice got over giving birth in 10 minutes, I've been sitting here for an hour and a half, I'll be fine, but one hair out of place on her head and me and you are going to have some issues." I chuckled, as I felt a great rush of love and protectiveness run through my wife.

"She'll be fine with me, and I'm sure Bella will charge in here any second demanding to see her niece." Rose laughed her wind-chime laugh.

While Rose was in the shower, not only Bella showed up, but so did Alice, Jasper, and Edward followed Bella naturally. When Rose came out she came out to see Alice holding 'Liv' as Rose had called her. Rose immediately went and took Olivia from Alice and settled down in our bed. The second Olivia was in her mother's arms she stopped fussing. I smiled at my girls. Rose had told me two weeks ago that it didn't matter to her which we got, just so long as he/she was healthy, she was happy, and that's what I wanted, Rose happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

I had a one month old niece and a six month old nephew and niece, and I was six months pregnant with Edward's children. We had found out yesterday that we were having two girls, which led us to where we were now, sitting in our bed discussing names for our children.

"What about Ashley Elizabeth Masen Cullen for one of them?" I asked. Edward thought about it for a couple of minutes then replied, "I like it,"

"Yeah, that's only because the kid's going to be named after you mostly." He chuckled.

"no, I like it because you picked it," I smiled and kissed him, well I kissed him the best I could at six months pregnant, I looked more like eight.

"Well, do you have ideas, wise guy?"

"Hmmm, what about Alex Marie Masen Cullen, for the other, I always liked the name Alex, and I couldn't let you break the family tradition of giving all the women in your family the middle name of Marie, could I?" I looked at him questionably, how does he know about that, he saw the question burning in my eyes and answered it.

"I read your mother's mind back in phoenix she was thinking about it for some odd reason."

"Ohhhhh,"

"So, what do you think of the name?"

"I love it," he smiled and kissed me on the lips, and his hand on my ever growing stomach, when I felt one of the babies kick, it was right over Edward's hand, on the left side so it was Alex. Edward laughed, "who was that Ashley or Alex?"

"Alex, she always knows when you're around." He laughed again, and kissed me then went down to my stomach and kissed where Alex had kicked or punched his hand, and then kissed the other side, where Ashley was and said, "you're my quit one, I like you, your less harsh on your mother." I burst out laughing, and I calmed down after a couple of minutes. "You are here when I sleep right, because I think your quite daughter is nocturnal." He laughed again and kissed me once more.

"I love you Isabella, I always will."

"I love you too Edward, I will forever."

The next two and a half months passed quickly. As soon as I was told I would be having twins, I immediately began to make plans for the nursery, manly where we would be putting the nursery, there was an empty bedroom, ok 'guest' bedroom across the hall from Edward and I's bedroom. This officially became Ashley and Alex's nursery. It had been painted, furnished, and had everything a baby or in this case two babies could possible need. There was a crib specially made for twins, so they could sleep in the same crib, I knew from experience that twins did everything together and got very, very upset if you separated them, I had babysat a lot of kids in my time, weird enough most had been twins, and three had been triplets and I even had a set of quadruplets, that was hard. Edward of course did_**not**_ agree with my theory, that they would be better of with one crib than two, and only when I threatened to remove my self from the house and go stay with Rose, did he finally break and say that I could do it, and that he would be there when I was wrong. I let the last part slide, knowing I wasn't wrong and knowing that I wouldn't have actually left the house to stay with Rose, unless I truly felt I had to and a fight over a crib didn't count as such a time.

Two more weeks past, I had made it to nine months, well close enough. Edward and I were sitting on our bed just relaxing, watching some TV when I felt a sharp pain rip through me, I gasped and flinched visibly, Edward of course noticed and immediately went into over protective mode, asking what was wrong and then yelling for Jasper, naturally to calm me and himself, though he would never admit it, down.

At 3:04:24 P.M. on November 13, after 32 hours of labour, Ashley Elizabeth Masen Cullen was born. Alex Marie Masen Cullen was born 4 and a half minutes later. After Ashley was born she was briefly handed to me then Edward scoped her up and I ended up holding Alex. Apparently they didn't like this arrangement because neither one stopped crying that's when it hit me.

"Edward, switch," I had to talk a little louder than normal because of all the crying but I didn't mind. He gave me a questioning glance and I explained further, "the twins, give me Ash and I'll give you Al." I blinked, I just gave my kids nicknames without realizing I did it. Edward laughed and handed me Ashley while taking Alex all in a second. Within seconds they began to settle down and Edward chuckled softly. I just smiled, feeling completely healed.

"How did you know that we each had the wrong twin?" He asked.

"Easy, when ever you talked to Ashley, Alex would use my kidneys as punching bags, and when I talked to Alex, Ashley did the same thing, although less rough and I think most of them landed on her sister." Edward laughed again.

"Wow, you've had nine months to get to know them, I'm just getting started."

"Awwww, you'll catch on fast, just remember Alex is a big daddy's girl." At the last two words his impossibly big smile got even bigger.

"I'm a father," he paused taking it all in, "wow,"

"yeah, wow," I looked at the little girl in my arms, she was soo sweet, I loved her soo much, she had Edward's hair only slightly darker, and she had green eyes. I looked up at my other daughter and chuckled, I could just tell we were going to be so much alike, first of all we both wanted Edward all to our selves, second she had my chocolate brown eyes from when I was human, and she had my hair only with a slight reddish tint to it. Carlisle came in about twenty minutes after they were born and took blood from both of them Ashley first then Alex. Ashley was soo good, not even a sound, Alex naturally complained, loudly, to her father about having to have been stuck in the foot with a needle, I didn't blame her, but she quickly quieted down with Edward humming her a new lullaby that he had been working on.

It had been ten minutes and Ashley and Alex were both asleep in their crib across the hall. Edward was watching them sleep so, I felt safe enough to get in the shower.

Edward's POV

About twenty minutes after we had switched twins, Carlisle came in and took blood from both twins, Alex cried like crazy, but Ashley was silent as a mouse, fast asleep in Bella's arms, I quickly comforted Alex, so she didn't wake up her sister or for that mater her cousins down the hall. Ten minutes later they were both fast asleep in their crib across the hall, I think Bella really was right about the whole 'twins need to be with each other thing' they seemed calmer some how when they were closer together. That day she threatened to leave and go to stay with Rose scared the socks of me (figuratively of course), I didn't think she would actually leave, but the thought, I shivered. Any way I was watching my children sleep while Bella was in the shower, and Esme was cleaning our room of any evidence Bella had just given birth there. Bella walked in 45 minutes later, dressed in one of my t-shirts and a pair of her sleeping pants.

"So, what do you say we let the new Aunts and Uncles come and visit?" I asked her, I could hear my brother and sister's thoughts; they wanted to see the twins _NOW_!  
"Ten minutes," she must have seen the look of aggravation on my face because she quickly added, with a pout, "please, I'm not ready to share them not, yet any way." I gave in as always, I couldn't resist her on anything, "ok, ok, I'm going to go tell them there at least ok, and that you're at least still alive, no pun intended." Laughing a little at my own joke, she smiled and kissed my lips, I held her hips and pulled her closer kissing her a little more passionately, before turning to leave. I walked down the stairs and into the living room and saw the entire family sitting there, Jasper holding his eight month old son and Alice holding her eight month old daughter, and Emmett calming his three month old daughter, lulling her into a sleep, her hair was still honey blonde like Rose's. Alice was the first one to notice me, and she stood up, I held my hand up to silence her.

"They are all fine, and you can see them, in ten minutes," I practically yelled the last part as every one was almost practically running for the stairs.

"Why in ten minutes?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella said she needed a couple more minutes with them, there asleep any way."

"So, what are they, both girls, both boys, one of each, what're their names?" Emmett asked, I had forgotten that no one but me, Bella, Carlisle and Esme knew their names and that there was one of each. I smiled.

"well, the first one is a Girl, her name is Ashley Elizabeth Masen Cullen, Bella named her, not me, and the second one is a girl, her name is Alex Marie Masen Cullen, I got to name her, she's already, what Bella called a 'daddy's girl'." After my announcement every one congratulated me in there own way and then did a little celebration of their own. I quickly reminded them that the twins were sleeping and they silenced themselves immediately. Exactly ten minutes after I came down Alice, quickly followed by Rosalie bolted up the stairs and into the nursery, naturally I got there first being the fastest in my family, well evenly matched with my Bella of course, but still. I looked at my daughters, they were still fast asleep, and then at Bella who was standing by their crib hands on the railing, just watching them sleep. Alice was the first one up next to me; I pulled Bella up to the head of the crib, so that the visitors may have their space to observe.

"Their tiny, God, I can't believe David and Mary were ever this small, I don't think they ever were this small." Alice said this, as Rose came up beside her 3 month old Olivia in her arms, David had a cold, no one knew where he got it from but he had a cold and Bella would be furious if anything happened to either twin, so David was in his room asleep for his afternoon nap, like Liv should be, but Rose wanted her to see her new cousins.

"Liv was smaller, of course she was early, and actually," she thought for a moment, I didn't care to dip into my sister's mind so I left her alone, more focused on my wife and children at the moment anyway, "Liv was about the same size." I felt Bella tense a little, and I whispered in her ear so that no one else could hear, "it's ok, they were both in there, Bella, they have both been checked out by Carlisle and he said there fine ok." Bella untensed and nodded. After half an hour of our family congratulating us and seeing the twins and asking us which was which, Bella had dressed them both in green pyjamas, but the only one to actually guess right was Rosalie; they left us to bond with them.

Four hours later and Bella still couldn't bring herself to let them leave her sight, it was actually kind of funny, but after their feeding, Alex refused to be fed by Bella, I cracked up at this until Ashely did the same thing to me, after that we switched twins deciding it was probably more important for their first couple of feedings to be comfortable. Bella left after that, mind you she set up 3 baby monitors in the nursery alone, along with our hearing; she was a little paranoid, but so was I even if I didn't admit it. We retreated to our room for a night alone.

**A/N: hey guys, sorry about the delay in updating, I wasn't feeling well, and I didn't have internet access for a week, so yeah, I did write a lot so you will be getting like three chapters in a row here. I would like to say Thank You to all of my lovely reviewers, you are appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

Three year's later

Three year's later

March 7th

Alice's POV

Jasper and I had just finished announcing that I was pregnant. I was due in mid January, and David and Mary were very excited. It was at one of the many week end get togethers we had mainly to let the kids have fun. It was odd actually that we all ended up pregnant at the same time, I was beginning to think Bella had something to do with this.

David and Mary's birthday was in two weeks, Jasper and I had already gotten their present, I swear they are the most spoiled (besides Alex, Edward spoils Alex to the end of the world and back, of course any thing Ashley wanted she just had to ask and it was hers too, but she's not as **spoiled as Alex**) little girl and boy on the planet. David and Mary had been moved into a guest bedroom across the hall from us and the nursery would be David and Mary's old bedroom. Rose and I were currently planning it out, while Ashley, Olivia and David accompanied by their ever faithful Buster chased their sister's Mary and Alex right into a swimming pool, it was actually sunny today and I was enjoying the sun, while Jasper kept one eye on me and another on his daughter and son. I smiled warmly and felt extremely happy, Jasper's head snapped over to mine and my smile widened and I laughed lightly and waved. He grinned and sent a wave of love and calmness at me and turned his attention to Mary who was I could feel about to get into trouble.

"Are you listening to me?" Rosalie asked.

"No not really, look I know your trying to help, but could we do this another day, please it's too nice out." I gave her a pleading look and she sighed.

"fine, you win, but I will be back tomorrow with a vengeance." I laughed.

"Ok, ok, tomorrow, and Rose relax I'm not due until the beginning of January it's only the beginning of August."

"I know, I'm just jumpy," I heard a crash, a scream, and crying. My 'Mary's getting into trouble' sense works fine. I looked at Rose only to find her on the ground, she must have fallen off her chair. I laughed a little and went to help her up. She glared, but accepted my help. After my sister was up again, I went to see if my daughter was ok. I found her at the foot of a tree with a few branches around her and instead of walking calmly I officially freaked out. Jasper was already there, calming her down and calling for Carlisle in the house.

"Oh my god, Mary," I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I turned on Jasper.

"Do not try and calm me down, our daughter just fell out of a tree and I have every right to freak out!!"

(**A/N: Alice can't see anything in her daughter and son's future, Olivia and Ashley's are fuzzy and Alex's she can only see if it is connected to another person who she can see)**

"Sorry, only trying to help; besides if you're freaked out, she'll be freaked out even more."

"I know but, CARLISLE!" Mary was crying louder now and where was Carlisle? He suddenly appeared and checked her over for injuries.

"She seems fine," he told us, then scooped his granddaughter up and asked her, "What hurts Mary?" She pointed to her hands, left elbow, left knee, and right ankle.

"Well let's see if we can fix that shall we?" Carlisle took her inside me following on his heels and Jasper trying to reassure me she would be fine. After patching her up, two band-aids on her left hand, three on her one on her right, a big one on her elbow and knee, and making sure she didn't sprain her ankle, he handed her off to us claiming that he had another patient (Ashley had lost a fight with Alex, who now sat in the time out chair for hitting her sister) who had a bloody nose and a black eye. I later learned the cause of the fight was because Ashley had bested her in a race, she apparently had inherited her father's speed. Mary left to go eat lunch (Bella had just called "lunch is ready").

"See she's perfectly fine," Jasper whispered in my ear while wrapping his arms around me. Carlisle had determined that I was indeed three months pregnant this time not two, thought I still didn't feel all that hungry.

"I know that, she stopped crying," he laughed and kissed the top of my head. He rubbed my stomach and asked, "So, what do you think, boy or girl?"

"no idea, but I could care less so long as he/she is health, I'm good, what about you, do you have a preference this time around?"

"Boy, definitely boy,"

"Why,"

"Too many girls around here, and imagine when they all get too be teenagers." I felt him shudder behind me.

"Ok, mister girls are to emotional, what are we going to be naming this son of yours, assuming of course it's a boy?"

"Hmmm, I'll have to get back to you on that one." He spun me around gently and kissed me passionately.

"Mummy, auntie Bella says you have to eat lunch too." At the sound of our son's voice Jasper removed his lips from mine but still held me close.

"Tell auntie Bella, that mummy isn't eating human food yet." Jasper said, sending our son off with another message.

"Tell her yourself!" he said angrily and stomped off to eat his lunch. Jasper laughed.

"See, way to many emotions," I gave him my 'I'm moody and you're dangerously close to pissing me off' glare, "hey, he takes after you you know." I giggled, I knew more than he did, and I figured I had better tell him now.

"You son had a nightmare last night and he described exactly what just happened with the tree."

"Really,"

"Yes, really,"

"Well, I guess he's more like you than I thought, do you think they'll turn into full blown premonitions, like yours?"

"I don't know, maybe,"

"Hmmm, we'll have to have Edward take a look into his mind and see if it was like one or yours or different."

"Ok, but I don't want to freak him out about this ok."

"Ok," he kissed me, "now, let's go down stairs, I'm sensing at least three temper tantrums and two are coming from adults." I laughed, and accepted Jasper's hand as he led me down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I could see Mary and David sitting with their arms crossed, Rose glaring daggers at Emmett, adult tantrum two.

Two weeks later and Mary Nicole Hale Cullen and David Carlisle Hale Cullen were officially three years old, and the most spoiled three year olds on the planet. For now at least, Ashley and Alex turned three in November, then it would be their, but until then, it was my Mary and David's. Their party passed smoothly, no injuries, well Mary did punch David, but that will go unmentioned. There was no mud, there was a lot of pink and blue, and a lot of Disney's princess and prince's stuff. The one thing they had told us that they wanted the most were a kittens, and Jasper not being able to deny Mary or David of anything with their blue- green eyes and their cute face, had gotten them both kittens, a girl and boy, spayed, neutered, de-clawed, black and white kittens with collars, and everything else a cat could possibly need, apparently he had done his research, and he had giving his daughter and son a very, very long talking to about how to treat the cats and should they ever be miss treated, they **would **be taken away. Mary named her black and white cat, what else but Oreo and David named his black and white cat Squishy. It was the sweetest thing Jasper has ever done, and even though he still had some problems with control, he had still gotten the stupid cats, just because his three year old daughter and son wanted them for their birthday, they would probably lose interest in the poor thing in a week. This was apparently where I came in, after they lost interest, or forgot, I picked up the slack so the poor thing wouldn't die.


	13. Chapter 13

November 13

November 13

Edward's POV

It was the twins' birthday today and Bella and I were busy setting everything up. Our house was big enough to host everyone. Bella was wrapping the presents, and I was hanging pink and purple banners on one side, and blue and green on the other, there was a table in the middle of the room, with two small cakes on it, one was covered in pink and some kind of princess that Alex was fond of, the other was blue and had Buzz Light-year on it. My twins were very very different. It was almost 6 in the morning, Ashley and Alex got up at 6:30, we had to finish at least wrapping their presents. Bella walked up to the cakes on the table, "did you see these yet?"

"Yes,"

"Did you think the twins will like them?"

"Yeah," I got off the ladder I was on and wrapped my arms around her kissing her neck, she moaned slightly.

"Edward be good."

"I am being good," I told her, kissing the same spot with a little more intensity.

"No your not, and the twins will be awake in less than half an hour, and they'll be hungry, and want at least one of their presents each, and we still have to finish wrapping, no offence, but I think we went over board with the presents." I laughed as she wiggled out of my hold, which given my 6' 2" frame compared to her 5'4" frame wasn't easy. She took the cakes and put them in the fridge so they would still be good later, only 5 people would eat any thing, Ashley, Alex, Liv, David and Mary. I finished wrapping their presents as Bella cooked their breakfasts, about three seconds after I finished the last present I heard the tell tale thump, thump, thump, thump, of the twins coming down stairs, 'Owww,' 'not my fault you ran into a wall, Owww,' 'Owww, hey,' 'mummy,' 'daddy,' Ahhh, I love when my children wake up.

The rest of the family came around 10:00; a seven month pregnant Alice holding Nary and David's hands, Rose carried Liv in her arms (the best she could at 5 months pregnant). The tomboys were chasing the girlygirls within minutes of arriving and within 10 minutes we had to break up a fight between Ashley and Alex.

The day passed quickly, and we finally managed to wrestle the three year olds into bed. We all sat on around the living room after all the kids had gone to bed talking. Alice was still awake and Jasper kept thinking that she really needed to go to bed. Our conversation ended up turning to Ashley's mind reading when Alice brought up David.

"You know the dreams David's been having," Alice asked me.

"yeah, you asked me to take a look at his mind a couple of months ago to see if it was like one of your visions, I told you it was, why, have they gotten stronger?"

"Yeah I think so, he's just had a vision in the middle of the day."

"Really, what did he see? When did he see it?"

"he saw Ashley and Alex's fight today, and he saw it yesterday at lunch time."

"Cool," Emmett said.

November 22

Alice's POV

Jasper and I had just put David and Mary to bed, and were getting ready for bed when I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. Jasper felt it too as I saw him flinch in pain at the same time I did. I recognized the pain, I was going into labour, almost two months early.

"I'm going to get Carlisle, I'll be right back," Jasper told me, he kissed me and then ran out of the room, at full vampire speed. He came back with Carlisle a couple of seconds later. Jasper rushed to me engulfing me in a hug, I was worried and I knew he could feel it. What would happen to my babies?

Jasper's POV

We had just put Mary and David to bed, and Alice and I were getting ready for bed. I felt a sharp pain coming from Alice, mixed with distressed, anxiety and a jumbled mix of emotions that I couldn't sort through, I saw Alice flinch from the pain, I recognized this, Alice was going into labour and almost two months early too!

"I'm going to get Carlisle, I'll be right back," I told her, I kissed her and then ran out of the room, at full vampire speed. Carlisle was in his study, and I knocked and waited for the soft 'come in' before I entered, I quickly explained everything in a rush, barley noticing Esme in a chair by a bookcase. I returned to our room with Carlisle on my heels a couple of seconds later. I rushed to Alice's side, feeling her increasing worry; I was worried too, what would happen to my beautiful Alice? What would happen to my sons?

Carlisle spent about two hours with us discussing what could happen, and what would probably happen. Because our twins were going to be born so early, their lungs may not have developed yet, so they may have to be sent to the hospital, the biggest problem with that was that neither of us could accompany them. I was supposed to be in collage, I wasn't supposed to be in town, and Alice would be recovering from just giving birth, so she would have to wait 48 hours, to not arise suspicion. On the other hand, they could be completely fine, this option was far less likely, but it was still an option, I was hoping for this, I couldn't take it if Alice was in **that** much pain. After all of this Carlisle asked if we had names picked out for them, so if they did go to the hospital, they wouldn't have to call them 'baby Cullen A' and 'baby Cullen B'. We had picked out names, but we wanted to see them before we gave them their names, Tom Andrew and Jack James Whitlock Cullen. Next came the issue of Mary and David, they would obviously go to Edward and Bella's, it was just a question of when. Carlisle left us in peace, leaving instructions with me that I should come and get him when Alice's water breaks or when her contractions are 10 minutes apart. As soon as Carlisle left Alice spoke.

"First of all, Edward or Bella aren't coming to get them, your driving them, I don't want them freaking out any more than necessary." I smiled; Alice was protective of Mary and David, especially of anything that would upset them.

"Alice," she interrupted me.

"No, Jasper, no arguments, I'll be fine, you're taking Mary and David, besides Edward's driving frightens them." I sighed, there would be no winning I could feel Alice's determination, and you didn't mess with Alice, especially when she was pregnant.

"Ok, but you have to agree to let either Carlisle or Esme keep you company." She stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Agreed," I kissed her instead.

"So, when do we take them,?"

"After they eat breakfast, and pack cloths for them this time Jazz." I laughed remembering the last time I had taken Mary and David over to Bella's for a sleep over with Ash and Al, I had not packed any decent cloths, I had forgotten their tooth brush, and to top it all off, I forgot Mr. Teddy and Mr Bunny, Mary and David's giant stuffed bear and Bunny that 'uncle Emmett' had given them, and I had forgotten their favourite blankets, the one Esme made for them.

"Hey, I packed her cloths," Alice snorted.

"Not decent ones, they had to borrow some from Ash and Al, and Ash and Al are at least two sizes bigger than Mary and David, and you forgot their tooth brush and Mr. Teddy and Mr Bunny, and their blankets." I chuckled remembering that I had to call Alice while she was hunting to ask her which was Mary and David's favourite blankets, I was hopeless, I loved my daughter and son really I did, but I was truly hopeless.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what to pack and I'll show you everything before I pack it,"

"Sounds good to me, though why you won't just let me pack it," she hinted at me letting her get out of bed and go pack Mary and David.

"No, Alice, you are to stay in that bed, and not move, and don't think I won't notice." I watched her suggestively as I left to pack Mary and David's things. Since they where sleeping with half the tings they would need I left them alone and packed their clothes and tooth brush and a couple of their favourite blankets (Esme made most of them, only 2 or 3 of Mary and David's blanket's were store bought, though some were store inspired, Esme had a knack for making them, and she made them for all of her grand children, and they loved them, Ashley had one she couldn't go any where with out.) all with Mary and David some where on them, so they wouldn't get mixed up with the other's. I walked back to Mary and David's room, kissed their forehead and noticed the black and white kittens fast asleep curled around Mary's jet black hair. I walked back to Alice and saw she was fast asleep. I smiled, both my girls and my boy fast asleep. I sat and watched Alice sleep until she was awoken by another contraction.

Alice's POV

I was awoken by a sharp pain, another contraction; I turned my head sensing Jasper, and saw him sitting on the bed watching me sleep.

"Did you get Mary and David all packed?"

"Yes, you want to see what I packed for them?"

"Yes, you know what happened last time!" Jasper opened the purple duffle bags and showed me what he had packed for them. I examined every thing.

"You actually didn't do half bad, passable, just be sure to tell Bella that you packed them and you wouldn't let me do it."

"Whatever you want," he said kissing me.

"What time is it?"

"6am"

"Mary and David should be up any minute now, think you can handle making their breakfast?"

"Yes, I think I can,"

"Good," I sent a wave of love at Jasper.

"I love you too," I smiled and grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me and kissed him, he kissed me back with twice as much passion as I had. We heard a knock on the door, Jasper turned and I saw Mary and David in the door way. He kissed me again and turned to our daughter and son, going to make their breakfast, probably cereal, Jasper can't really cook very well.

Jasper took Mary and David to Bella's after breakfast, and came back within 10 minutes. We spent the rest of the day just relaxing, well trying, stupid contractions. The labour this time went a lot faster, and before I knew it I was pushing the first of my twins out. Three good pushes and he was out, Carlisle cleaned him up a little and handed him to me, I held him briefly, before I handed him off to Jasper. Our second son took four pushes to get out; Carlisle cleaned him up too, and handed him to me. Carlisle drew his vials of blood from both twins, and left the four of us to bond, Esme had cleaned up all the blood and everything before leaving. We held the twins in silence, after about ten minutes I broke it.

"I think this one should be Jack," I nodded to my head to the little boy in my arms, 6 pounds 4 ounces, what little hair he did have was the same honey blonde as Jasper's, neither twin had opened their eyes yet. I looked at Jasper, he was looking at the baby in my arms while I looking at the baby in his arms, 6 pounds 9 ounces, only 5 ounces heavier than his brother, and he had light brown hair, a mixture of Jasper's and my hair.

"Yeah, I defiantly think Tom suites this little guy," he nodded his head to the baby in his arms. I smiled and was over come with love for my family. Carlisle walked in, "hey, sorry to disturb but I need to check on the twins, I want to make sure they're ok, did you two decide who is who yet?"

"Yes," I spoke, "this," I nodded to Jack, "is Jack James, and that," I nodded to Jasper, "is Tom Andrew."

"Ahhh, good, I'll be able to finish their birth certificates" We both nodded. Carlisle stopped by the desk in our room and took a pen out of his pocket scribbled something and brought us two pieces of paper, handing them to me as he took Jack.

"I'm going to be checking on little Jack more, he was smaller at birth, and the second baby has a harder time especially in premature births." I nodded looking down at the first piece of paper, Tom's birth certificate, then the second, Jack's, taking note of how Carlisle took down the exact time they were born, hour, minute, second.

Tom Andrew Whitlock Cullen

Mother: Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen

Father: Jasper Whitlock Cullen

Born: November 23 at 8:19:14 P.M.; 6 pounds 9 ounces; light brown hair and light blue eyes

Jack James Whitlock Cullen

Mother: Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen

Father: Jasper Whitlock Cullen

Born: November 23 at 8:23:45 P.M.; 6 pounds 4 ounces; honey blonde hair and (emerald) green eyes

Born November 23, 3 years, 10 days, 4 hours after the second set of twins in our family, I wonder if it was just a coincidence that both set of twins were born in November. Jasper handed me Nick and took the birth Certificates, he had taken Mary and David's too, it was in a plastic sheet in his desk in his study, he asked if he could keep track of them and I had said yes instantly. I looked at my little Tom, he was fast asleep, completely unaware of everything that was going on around him, or that he had switched from his father's arms to his mother's. For some reason the cold of our bodies didn't bother our children, Carlisle had hypothesized that they would eventually become vampires themselves, so the cold didn't bother them, or they were just all exceptional humans, like Bella. Carlisle set Jack in the twins' crib, and came to get Tom.

"Sorry Alice," he apologized.

"Its ok, I'd rather be parted with them for a couple of minutes and know they're healthy, than have them with me twenty four seven and be worried they could drop dead."

"I doubt they'll 'drop dead', but yeah," he took Tom.

"Do you know where Jasper went?" He asked me.

"To put the twins' birth certificates in his study, he doesn't want to loose them."

"Jasper loose some thing, highly unlikely," Carlisle said.

"But not impossible," Jasper finished for him, walking into the room. Carlisle chuckled.

Jasper came over to me and kissed me, Carlisle put Tom in the crib with Jack and said a quick goodbye.

"Why don't I get in the shower, and you can call every body and tell them they can come and see the twins in the morning."

"Ok,"

When I got out of the shower, Jasper was sitting in the chair we had placed next to the crib, watching his sons sleep. I got dressed and went to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, and kissed my neck, inhaling, he had once told me that he like the soap I used. We sat there for hours just watching Tom and Jack sleep.

The rest of our family got here at around 8 in the morning. Bella, Edward, Ashley, Alex and my Mary and David were the first to come, I heard the door open and Jasper went down the stairs and I heard a loud "daddy," coming from Mary and David and a quick "shhh," coming from Jasper. I was watching the twins and didn't notice that Jasper had brought them up until I heard a loud "mummy," I looked up, Mary and David were in Jasper's arms and reaching for me to come and get them. I stood up and Jasper handed them over. Jasper whispered so Mary and David couldn't hear, "every one wants to see them, so do you want to give Mary and David a couple of minutes with them before I send every one else up?" I nodded and whispered in an equally quiet voice, "stay for a couple of minutes, Edward can read your mind." He chuckled and nodded, then kissed me on the lips and Mary and David on the top of the head. I then carried Mary and David over to the crib and introduced them to their baby brothers.

"Mary, David, these are your baby brothers, Tom and Jack." I pointed to Tom when I said his name and to Jack when I said his name.

"They're tiny, were we ever that small?." I smiled.

"They are small, but they'll get bigger, as for you being that small, you weren't quite that small."

"Oh," I laughed lightly and set Mary and David down on the big arm chair and walked up to Jasper.

"Ok, you can tell them they can come up now, don't let all five 3 year olds in hear at once though, they'll wake the boys up, and put the whole house in an uproar."

"Ok, I'll be right back," he kissed me before heading down stairs.

"Mummy,"

"What baby?"

"Where's Oreo and Squishy?"

"I don't know, but I'll tell you what, as soon as daddy gets back I'll help you look for them, ok?"

"Thank you," they told me, Jasper, Esme and I had drilled manners into them from the moment they could speak, Bella had done the same with her kids and Emmett had managed to get Liv not to repeat the cuss words Rosalie had said around her. Suddenly my vision went hazy, and a vision took over, I saw me and Mary and David looking in their room and Oreo and Squishy on her bed, suddenly Mary and David ran and picked them up the cats meowed and my vision ended. I saw Jasper right in front of me looking worried. I whispered low so Mary and David couldn't hear, "Mary and David were asking where Oreo and Squishy where, I had a vision of where they were, nothing important, will you watch the twins, you know make sure no one murders them or anything, I'm going to take Mary and David to get Oreo and Squishy, apparently they missed them."

"That wasn't funny, but sure, have fun." He kissed me and I walked over to Mary and David taking their hands leading them to where Oreo and Squishy would be, and I watched the scene play out like in my vision, Mary and David running to the cats, picking them up and Oreo and Squishy meowing, appreciating the return of their owners.

Jasper's POV

I watched as Alice and Mary and David walked out of the door, hand in hand to find the cats I had gotten three months earlier.

"Where's Alice going?" Edward asked.

"To find Oreo and Squishy,"

"Who?"

"Mary and David's cats,"

"Ohhhhh, sorry about doing this on the day after the twins were born, but David had a vision yesterday, I think he'll be having nightmares for awhile."

"What did he see?"

"You, Emmett and I hunting, you got a little out of hand, there was a lot of blood," he trailed off suggestively, David, like most 3 year olds didn't like blood, I shivered, poor David, why didn't Alice see this? Alice came back with Mary and David following behind her, both of them held a black and white cat in their arms. I walked up to Alice and kissed her, and then picked up Mary and David, cats and all.

"Alice, go talk to Edward." I told her worriedly, holding Mary and David a little tighter. Alice gave me a questioning look.

"Just go Alice," she went over to Edward and talked to him for about 4 minutes before coming back to where I stood holding Mary and David. She took David from me hugging him tightly. I felt the waves of guilt washing over Alice and the confusion washing over David.

"Edward," he came over to me.

"Yeah,"

"Does he remember the vision?"

"Yes, more so at night since the vision was at night."

"Thanks,"  
"no problem,"

Every one went home around 6:30 that night, leaving us in peace. When it came time for Mary and David to sleep, David couldn't, and I had to use my power to put him in a deep, hopefully peaceful sleep. Alice wanted him to sleep in our room so he was fast asleep on our bed with his blanket on top of him, and Mr. Bunny tucked under his arm. The twins and Mary were sleeping peacefully, for now. I felt a rush of love for my family, Alice giggled and motioned for me to come to her. She was sitting on the big arm chair in front of the twins crib, and as I approached her she stood up and pushed me into the chair and sat back down, curling up, putting her head on my chest. We sat there peacefully, watching our children sleep. David woke up screaming twice, Alice felt really guilt, so after we got David to fall asleep after the second time, I decided to talk to Alice.

"Alice it's not your fault he got the vision he did," I said standing in front of her.

"Yes it is, it's my gift, I gave it to him, I should have gotten that vision," I could feel the guilt and sadness rolling off of my wife. I closed the distance between us hugging her, lifting her off the ground slightly for her 4' 10" pixie like frame to reach my 6' 3" frame. I kissed the top of her head.

"Alice, you can't control which visions he gets and which ones you get, or why he got your gift, there was a fifty-fifty chance that he would have gotten my gift."

"At least your gift wouldn't have given him nightmares." I sighed, Alice's guilt had receded a little bit but not entirely and with her last statement it came back full force.

"Alice, honey, you can't do anything about except help him through it, you've seen when we get out of control, just help him deal with it, he needs **you**, you understand what he's going through." I heard her sigh, and I didn't need to read her emotions to tell she still felt guilty. I lead her over to the big arm chair and sat down pulling Alice with me.

**A/N: ok, I tried to put little hints, but if you don't understand the whole vampires having kids thing, the Cullen's are seeing a pattern, which I pointed out, but Bella has the extra power to make herself and others have children. By others I mean other vampires. If you people are still wondering why I haven't made Esme get pregnant yet, it's because it's Bella's power, and she thinks of Esme as her mother, not as a sister or best friend or whatever. K! Sorry about the long chapter, I was bored. I formally dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers, thank you so much, I love all of you, keep up the reviews, they mean a lot, they make me want to write, and just so you people know I'm not even half way done with this story yet so ( sticks tongue out ) there. **


End file.
